


haikyuu smut

by lesweeb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, Bokuaka - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, SakuAtsu, Shobio, Smut, Tsukiyama - Freeform, arankita, daisuga - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, mlm, sunaosa - Freeform, ukatake, ushiten, weeb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesweeb/pseuds/lesweeb
Summary: just sum gay shit
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke & Ojiro Aran, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	1. bokuto x akaashi

Ever since Fukurodani had been invited to the Tokyo training camp to prepare for future tournaments, Akaashi was worrying about what would happen when he would sleep next to Bokuto. In the two years that he had been best friends with Bokuto, he had avoided spending the night near him in fear that his body would betray him and he would get physically aroused if Bokuto slept directly next to him. But there was no avoiding it. Bokuto's sleeping stuff was put right next to Akaashi's, and Bokuto was happily chatting away to him about their practise games the next day.

"I'm sleepy," Bokuto sighed, letting his eyes fall closed. He opened one of them again slowly, smiling at Akaashi. "Go to sleep then," Akaashi retorted, smiling sarcastically at Bokuto, trying to hide his nerves. His body hadn't let him down so far, but they hadn't properly settled down yet, and Akaashi was worried that Bokuto would get closer when he was asleep.

Akaashi laid down and pulled the blanket up to his nose, turning away from Bokuto. He waited for around ten minutes until he could hear Bokuto's breathing slow to turn onto his back, which was his usual sleeping position. He had just been too nervous before to face Bokuto, even if it was just the side of his face.

His eyes slowly flickered to Bokuto's face, seeing his eyes gently closed and soft sleeping breaths escaping his lips. Akaashi felt his heart hammer as he stared at him, flashing images of Bokuto and his mouth all over Akaashi's body burning in his mind, making his cheeks flush and his crotch harden.

Akaashi didn't want to be creepy, and so he didn't touch himself over Bokuto sleeping or assault Bokuto; his mind ran wild but he stayed respectful. Just looking at Bokuto's body was enough to make Akaashi writhe; from the shadows defining the muscles on his big arms to the shape of his hands. Akaashi let his eyes flicker as if Bokuto was water and he had been parched for weeks.

A small gasp left Akaashi's lips as he saw one of Bokuto's eyes open quickly, smirking at Akaashi. Akaashi quickly turned over so that he wasn't facing Bokuto, using both hands to hide his erection which Bokuto had obviously already seen. His heart hammered in his ears, feeling humiliation course through his body. He hoped that Bokuto would never mention it again and pretend as if he didn't see it.

"Akaashi," Bokuto whispered, making Akaashi even more nervous. His voice was closer than Akaashi thought, meaning that he had moved slightly closer to him. Feeling his cheeks burn hot, Akaashi slowly turned his head so that Bokuto could see his face, his body rigid from fear. His breath caught in his throat as he saw Bokuto had gotten right beside him, both eyes staring intently.

Bokuto got so close that his hot breath hovered over Akaashi's lips, whispering, "I want to rail you so hard that you're screaming my name." Akaashi felt his eyes widen and his cheeks redden even further, wondering for a moment if he was stuck in a hyper-realistic dream. Bokuto continued, "I'll meet you in the utilities closet by the big gym."

Akaashi barely had time to register what he said before Bokuto silently slipped away from him, hearing his feet gently tread in the direction towards the door. Akaashi put a hand up to his mouth from shock, looking around to see that everything was still the same; everyone else was sleeping. Arousal spread through his veins like wildfire, repeating to himself in his mind that this was really happening.

He only waited half a minute before composing himself and walking towards the utilities closet, waddling slightly from his erection that was itching to be touched under his clothes. Akaashi pushed open the door gently, hearing his heartbeat thud in his ears. "Bokuto-san?" He whispered, almost scared that this was all a big prank.

A gasp escaped Akaashi as he felt himself be pushed against a wall, swallowing nervously as Bokuto put a hand on the wall and one hand on the side on his face, letting their noses touch. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Bokuto whispered, needing the consent before touching Akaashi sexually at all.

Akaashi nodded, keeping his lips pressed together slightly, feeling his heartbeat spread everywhere from nerves but also excitement. He pushed his head forward so that their noses slipped into their lips melting together, one of his arms slithering up Bokuto's back and running through the back of his hair.

Bokuto pushed his body further into Akaashi's, pressing his lips harder and rubbing his tongue against Akaashi's. Akaashi sighed in pleasure as he felt Bokuto press against him, feeling himself harden further when their clothed crotches connected.

The only sounds in the room were their heavy breathing alongside their lips smacking hungrily, Akaashi keeping one hand tangled in Bokuto's hair and the other running over his back, pulling Bokuto as close as possible. Bokuto hummed against Akaashi's lips as he let his hands wander down his body, putting one arm around Akaashi's waist against the wall to pull his crotch forward and putting his other hand down the front of Akaashi's pyjama bottoms.

Feeling Bokuto's hand against his naked skin in his boxers made his knees weak, pulling his lips away from Bokuto to let out a soft moan. Bokuto felt a smirk grow on his face as he saw the effect he had on Akaashi, burying his face in his neck and sucking hickeys on the sensitive skin as he wrapped his hand properly around Akaashi's erection, stroking up and down.

Akaashi let his eyes fall closed and pushed the top of his head into the wall, his back arching as Bokuto continued to slowly move his hand up and down, sucking at the skin on Akaashi's neck at the same time. Akaashi pulled Bokuto's head up by his hair to feel their lips messily intertwine again, moaning open-mouthed as Bokuto continued to touch his erection.

A feeling of confusion spread through Bokuto as Akaashi pushed him away, opening his eyes in surprise. Akaashi stared at him with lust misting his eyes, pulling his t-shirt over his head and throwing it on the ground. He confidently got closer to Bokuto, his fingers gripping the hem of Bokuto's pyjama bottoms and quickly jerking them down so that they were hanging around his ankles.

Akaashi was expecting the boxers to come down too, which they did, but his eyes widened nonetheless when he saw what Bokuto was working with. A red blush rose to Akaashi's cheeks as he looked away for a moment, finally murmuring, "That's going to destroy me." Bokuto let out a light laugh, feeling both egotistic and embarrassed by the reaction.

Before he had time to pull the rest of Akaashi's clothes off, Akaashi crouched down and got on his knees, looking up at Bokuto with a seductive glance as he took hold of his erection. A moan scratched at the back of Bokuto's throat as Akaashi took all of him in his mouth, lacing his fingers through Akaashi's dark hair and throwing his head back in pleasure.

After a moment Bokuto made eye contact with Akaashi again, finding it a lot hotter because of the way Akaashi looked up at him from down there. Akaashi bobbed his head, his lips wrapped tightly as he sucked as if it was the easiest thing in the world, even though he was pushing back the tears screaming to surface in his eyes from how big Bokuto was.

The feeling of Akaashi going down on him, his lips and tongue transporting Bokuto to sexual paradise, was something Bokuto had never felt before. He couldn't tell whether it felt so good because it was Akaashi and Akaashi was ethereally sexy to him, or because Akaashi was just amazing at giving head. Both of his hands gripped at the hair on Akaashi's head, guiding him gently but not pushing.

Akaashi pulled his mouth away slowly, making sure to let his tongue run against the tip as he watched Bokuto's breathing get heavier. Bokuto roughly pulled Akaashi up by his neck to kiss him again, Akaashi humming against Bokuto's lips in pleasure.

"You don't have to prep me with fingers, I just want all of you inside me now." Akaashi breathed desperately as he felt Bokuto tug at the hem of his pyjama bottoms. "Are you sure?" Bokuto asked through a breath, kissing the side of his face. Akaashi hummed in agreement, pressing his lips against Bokuto's and feeling their tongues rub together.

Bokuto bent down and pulled his pyjama bottoms over his heels, confusing Akaashi as he rummaged around in the pockets. "I came prepared," Bokuto grinned, holding up a condom between his index finger and his middle finger, a tiny bottle of lube in his palm. "Did you bring that to the training camp knowing we would smash?" Akaashi asked with a light laugh, glad that Bokuto was being safe.

"Mhm," Bokuto laughed, pulling Akaashi close by the waist to press their lips together again. Akaashi used the time that it took for Bokuto to put on the condom to push his pyjama bottoms and boxers past his ankles, not even having time to look up at Bokuto before he was hoisted up and pushed against the wall.

Akaashi looked down at Bokuto's erection, glad to see that there was a condom on it now, and it was lathered in lube. That didn't change how massive it was, in fact it looked bigger with the condom on, although it made Akaashi more excited. They rubbed their naked bodies against each other a little, saliva lubricating their red lips as they kissed, Bokuto tugging slightly with his teeth at Akaashi's bottom lip.

Bokuto pushed Akaashi's legs apart so that the back of his thighs were flat against the wall, Akaashi connecting his wrists behind Bokuto's neck and using his core strength to keep his legs spread. Bokuto eased himself in slowly, watching Akaashi's expressions to make sure he wasn't going to hurt him.

Akaashi screwed his eyes shut and let out a loud moan as Bokuto pushed himself most of the way in, grabbing his shoulder blade and digging his short nails into the flesh. He pulled his feet up so that his heels were resting on the small of Bokuto's back, needing the support as his core strength failed him.

"Do you like that?" Bokuto whispered in Akaashi's ear, thrusting slowly, still not completely inside of him. Akaashi breathed a moan, feeling a bead of sweat slither down his neck and down his chest. "Fuck," Akaashi whimpered, grinding himself slightly against Bokuto, "Yes." Loud moans scratched at the back of Akaashi's throat as Bokuto roughly thrusted himself fully in, creating a rhythm.

Akaashi dug his short nails into the flesh on Bokuto's back, locking his ankles together around the small of his back to push Bokuto in even deeper. They kept eye contact as their bodies moved together, Akaashi's face contorted with pleasure mixed with pain. They both moaned against each other's lips when they kissed, Akaashi pulling away to put three fingers in Bokuto's mouth.

Bokuto sucked on the fingers seductively, quickening his pace as Akaashi watched him suck, moaning loudly and throwing his head to the side, too overwhelmed to keep looking Bokuto in the face. Bokuto figured it was an invitation to kiss his neck, and so brought his lips down to Akaashi's skin, pulling at it with his teeth.

As Bokuto got more into the thrusting, his breaths quickening, Akaashi's body reacted accordingly, both of them getting more excited and energetic. Their loud moans echoed throughout the room, Bokuto using so much force that Akaashi started moving across the wall, using one of his arms to blindly feel around the space before the rest of his body was thrusted there.

They reached a small desk that had volleyball bibs and other office supplies on it, Akaashi roughly pushing all of the stuff off of it with the side of his arm before their bodies fell onto it, a loud moan escaping his lips as his body was smashed onto the cold desk. Bokuto pushed one of Akaashi's legs up over his shoulder, feeling a bead of sweat roll down the side of his forehead, breathing heavily over Akaashi's scrunched up face.

"Fuck, Bokuto. You feel so good," Akaashi whimpered through his moans, arching his back and tugging at Bokuto's hair. He rested the back of his knee against Bokuto's shoulder, feeling Bokuto deep inside him to the point where his eyes were watering. Bokuto thrust harder, small moans escaping his mouth vibrating Akaashi's bottom lip.

Bokuto grabbed a handful of the top of Akaashi's hair roughly, pulling Akaashi's head upwards so that his neck was exposed and his back was more arched. Akaashi let out breathy moans with each motion of both of their bodies smashing into the desk, feeling Bokuto's stomach rubbing against his erection, stimulating him everywhere.

A small gasp that quickly turned into a low groan escaped Akaashi as Bokuto hit a certain spot that felt amazing, whining, "Bokuto-san, fuck me right there." Bokuto thrust in the same position but with more force, feeling his sweat roll down his back and onto Akaashi's tightly wrapped around legs.

Akaashi moaned and writhed, knowing that he was close to finishing. "Bokuto," Akaashi whimpered, looking him right in the eye, repeating it desperately as feelings of ecstasy swirled around his body. Bokuto breathed through a groan, "You look so sexy," trying his hardest not to finish before Akaashi, never having been so turned on in his life.

Bokuto could feel himself nearing his orgasm even further, and so put one of his hands that had been on the side of Akaashi's face between his stomach and Akaashi's erection, rubbing as fast as he could at the sensitive tip. Akaashi threw his head back, his whole body jerking and his eyes rolling back until only the whites were visible. He felt hot liquid on his own chest, a delayed and long moan scratching at the back of his throat and lingering in the air for a moment.

The sight of Akaashi's orgasm was enough to finish Bokuto off, gripping Akaashi tight as he breathed heavily and let out a finishing moan. They both breathed for a couple of seconds, enjoying the feeling of their highs, Bokuto hiding his face in Akaashi's shoulder. "That was amazing," Bokuto eventually sighed, lifting his forehead to look at Akaashi, who was flushed red with tears around his eyes and swollen lips.

"I don't even know what to say it was so good," Akaashi whispered, feeling like he didn't want to speak for a little while because of how ripped his vocal chords were. Bokuto laughed lightly, wiping Akaashi's wet hair away from his forehead. He pulled himself off of Akaashi, taking the condom off and throwing it in a nearby waste basket.

Bokuto looked around at the floor, seeing all of the stuff that had been thrown about during the heat of passion, plucking a few tissues from a tissue box that had ended up on the floor, gently wiping at the semen on Akaashi's chest and at the various substances that were on him.

"Thanks," Akaashi smiled meekly as Bokuto cleaned him up without being asked, Bokuto suddenly feeling slightly nervous again even after what they had just done. Akaashi's smile made Bokuto weak. Bokuto threw Akaashi his clothes first, then proceeded to pull on his, both of them dressing in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence; they just weren't sure what to say after something like that, apart from broken laughter when they would make eye contact.

Bokuto noticed that Akaashi hadn't properly gotten off the desk yet, and asked, "Are you okay to walk?" Akaashi gave him a deadpan look, trying not to smirk, as he retorted, "Your dick was massive, sure. But there's no need to be so arrogant." Bokuto threw his head back as he let out a throaty laugh, putting an arm around Akaashi's waist.

"Walk normally, then." Bokuto grinned, patting him on the small of his back and releasing his grip, Akaashi smiling widely. He threw his legs down on the floor, trying not to blush as his legs buckled and wobbled. "Oh, would you look at that? We both knew that was going to happen, babe." Bokuto laughed as he raised his eyebrows, Akaashi trying to pretend to be angry with him, but the pet name threw him off.

Bokuto shocked Akaashi by being so blunt in asking, "Akaashi, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Akaashi felt all breath get knocked out of him, letting his arms slither around Bokuto's waist and embracing him. "I would love that, Bokuto-san." He smiled widely, leaning his entire bodyweight against the other boy. Bokuto tried to hide his nervous joy, laughing happily against Akaashi's lips, kissing him softly.

"If it was that easy this whole time, what was stopping us?" Bokuto asked after a moment, supporting Akaashi from falling over by holding him up with his arms. Akaashi shrugged, "You never asked." Bokuto scoffed, "You never asked either, dude." They bickered for a moment over who should have chosen to make the first move, laughing lightly and swaying back and forth in each other's embrace.


	2. kageyama x hinata

Kageyama sighed as he wiped his forehead with a towel, feeling his irritation grow. The team had lost all of their practise games so far at the Tokyo training camp, and the atmosphere was full of negativity. He looked over at Nishinoya and Tanaka, who were poking at Tsukishima and trying to get him to stop scowling. 

"You okay?" Hinata asked him, taking a gulp of water. Kageyama had a tendency to get so flustered with Hinata that he would use insults as a way to hide his feelings, at least in front of the others. He made a cold comment in response and turned the other way. The two of them had been secretly seeing each other since they first met, but not officially — Kageyama was too afraid of what people would think.

Hinata smiled to himself; it was enough for him that when they were alone Kageyama treated him as if he was the most precious person on the planet. He knew that eventually they could be together and Kageyama wouldn't care if anyone was prejudiced towards them; it was just harder for Kageyama than it was for Hinata to express his feelings.

The day dragged on and the failures continued to pile up, the whole team feeling defeated as they shuffled towards their room, exhausted. Hinata sunk into his blanket, pulling it up to his nose and unlocking his phone. He grinned as he saw that Kenma had sent him a video of Lev and Kuroo singing badly to a Megan Thee Stallion song.

Around thirty minutes passed of Hinata messaging Kenma and checking his social media, looking around him and seeing that the lights had been turned off and most people were soundlessly sleeping, excluding Sugawara who loudly snored, as usual.

Hinata felt his phone buzz and a notification banner at the top of his phone. It read 'New Message. Kageyama — can i come spoon?' A large grin curled on Hinata's lips, texting back quickly that he was more than welcome to come and spoon him, without looking in the direction where he knew Kageyama was pretending to be asleep.

He heard gentle footsteps and then a shuffling, Kageyama gingerly slipping in beside him, pulling the blanket over the both of them. "I'm sad," Kageyama whispered after he extended his arms around Hinata's stomach and embraced him from behind. Hinata squeezed his arms and leaned into the embrace, a warm feeling spreading through his body.

"I know. Tomorrow we get another chance and we'll crush everyone." Hinata whispered back, making Kageyama laugh quietly into the back of his neck. Kageyama said, "You're so cute," before his anxiety could stop him, feeling his cheeks flush when he realised that he had actually said it out loud.

Hinata let his smile grow, turning back to look at Kageyama even though he could sense that he was embarrassed before he looked him in the face. Hinata felt his heart race as their faces were inches away from each other, nervously whispering, "You looked really hot earlier when you were sweaty from the game and, for the entire time we were playing against Nekoma, I imagined that you were between my thighs."

Kageyama felt his eyes widen as his cheeks grew redder, looking down at Hinata's innocent smirk. "Y-You can't say things like that," Kageyama stuttered, feeling his heartbeat hammer in his ears and his pyjama bottoms begin to tighten, getting even more flustered as he couldn't stop Hinata from feeling it due to the position that they were hugging.

"Do you not want to fuck me?" Hinata whispered deviously, making the gap between them a lot tighter by rubbing his backside against Kageyama's crotch, looking back at him with lustful eyes. "Of course I want to fuck you," Kageyama replied quickly, all nervousness gone from his tone as he roughly pressed his lips against the shorter boy's.

Hinata smiled against their lips, feeling his heartbeat loud in his eardrums, taking one of the hands that was resting on Kageyama's arm embrace on his stomach and reaching around to hold the back of Kageyama's neck. Kageyema moved one of his arms down and reached into Hinata's pyjama bottoms, his tongue silencing Hinata's soft moan as he felt the touch.

Kageyama tried to hold in his heavy breaths and moans as Hinata continued to grind against his crotch, stroking Hinata's erection and simultaneously pushing Hinata's body harder against his, as they kept their lips connected, tongues rubbing against one another. Hinata was the one to pull apart from the kiss, having to bury his face in Kageyama's chest when he could feel that he couldn't be quiet anymore, feeling Kageyama's growing erection at his backside and Kageyama's touch under his clothes.

"Kageyama," Hinata whimpered into his t-shirt, lacing his fingers together with the hand that was resting on his stomach, squeezing tightly. Kageyama leant his head down until it was next to Hinata's ear, whispering, "Why don't we go to the bathroom? I don't like being quiet." Hinata nodded in agreement, pulling Kageyama's hand out of his trousers.

Even though they knew that they were going to have to get up to go to the bathroom, they couldn't help it as their lips were drawn to one another, hungrily kissing each other and pushing against each other. "Did you bring lube?" Kageyama whispered through a breath as he pulled away, keeping Hinata's face close by tangling his fingers in the fluffy orange hair.

Hinata nodded his head, laughing slightly as he whispered, "Bokuto-san bought me some." He pulled the two of them up, pulling Kageyama softly by the hand as he lead the way towards the door. As they silently walked over their teammates, hearing their soft sighs of sleep, Kageyama held his breath, still fearing that they could see him and were going to expose his secret.

A small gasp left Hinata's lips when he gingerly shut the door behind them, as Kageyama let his hands slither under his shirt and down his trousers, catching him from behind. "Someone's eager today," Hinata laughed smugly, barely able to throw the words out before leaning back into Kageyama, closing his eyes in pleasure as Kageyama kissed his neck.

Hinata let himself enjoy the feeling before realising that they were in the hallway, pulling away with a giggle. "Come on," He grinned, taking his hand again and leading him down the corridor and to the left, pushing open the men's bathroom door and guiding them inside.

Before he could make a comment, Hinata was pulled close by Kageyama. He roughly grabbed Hinata by the back of his hair and loudly kissed him, using so much force that they both backed into the wall, Kageyama pushing Hinata up onto the sink and grinding against him after forcing his legs apart.

Hinata let out soft breathy moans as Kageyama rubbed himself against him, successfully pulling off his top between the frantic kisses. Kageyama let his hand slither up and underneath Hinata's shirt, feeling his warm naked body hungrily. He broke apart to pull Hinata's top off, both of them giggling lightly when it got caught on his nose.

Their lips once again met, the sound of their lips smacking and their heavy breathing echoing off the walls. Kageyama let out a low groan as Hinata reached into his pyjama bottoms, having to break away from their kiss to breathe into his neck, beginning to bite at the sensitive skin there.

Kageyama reached down and started stroking Hinata's erection in his boxers, Hinata jerking forward slightly at the touch and moaning. "I want to see you on your knees, daddy." Hinata breathed against Kageyama's shoulder, pushing Kageyama's head to the side so that their eyes were locked as he spoke through a moan. The daddy kink had been there since the beginning of their sexual relationship, and it worked for both of them.

A devious smirk tugged at Kageyama's lips, kissing Hinata roughly before sinking down to his knees, pulling the other boy's pyjama bottoms off his ankles. Hinata looked down at him, his chest heaving, the image of Kageyama on his knees between his thighs the exact same as it had been earlier, although he was a lot sweatier. 

Kageyama leant forward as if to take Hinata in his mouth, but stopped with an evil smile, "If you want daddy to make you happy then you have to beg." Hinata whined and threw his head back in frustration, Kageyama teasing him by letting his tongue barely touch the tip. "Why are you so mean?" Hinata whined, although they both knew that the teasing was sexy.

"Please," Hinata pleaded, barely able to contain his excitement as he watched Kageyama look up at him with those eyes. "Like this?" He smirked in a low tone, slowly putting all of Hinata into his mouth, Hinata screwing his eyes shut and moaning loudly.

Hinata whimpered, "Yes, fuck. Like that." Kageyama continued to wrap his lips slowly around his erection, using tongue to make Hinata moan through short breaths. Hooking one hand around Hinata's thigh to pull him closer, Kageyama looked up and made eye contact with Hinata as he sucked and hummed, feeling himself getting more turned on.

Kageyama slowly started to push a finger inside Hinata as he continued to go down on him, Hinata's moans getting louder as he gripped the mirror that was on the wall next to his head, needing to squeeze something because of the overwhelming feeling.

"It feels so good," Hinata whined through his breaths, feeling Kageyama create a rhythm with his middle finger and ring finger, his loud moans echoing off the bathroom walls. A sheath of sweat formed on his naked chest, which rose and fell heavily with each moan that scratched at the back of his throat. 

Kageyama felt Hinata's hands lace through his hair, looking up and seeing his face screwed up and flushed red, his soft moans synchronized with Kageyama's fingers and mouth. He pulled away, leaving a lot of spit on Hinata's erection, pushing his tongue inside Hinata briefly before getting off his knees quickly and connecting their lips.

Hinata pulled down Kageyama's pyjama bottoms so that they were at his ankles, Kageyama kicking them off as he continued to throb his tongue against the inside of Hinata's mouth. Kageyama reached down into Hinata's pyjama bottoms that were thrown on the floor and took out the lube, lathering some on his erection, both of them unable to contain their excitement.

After Hinata moved his hips upwards slightly on the sink to make it easier, Kageyama gently eased himself inside, Hinata's body immediately tightening as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Hinata gripped Kageyama's shoulders, feeling sweat roll down his forehead as Kageyama began to thrust slowly, loud moans scratching at the back of their throats.

Kageyama looked down at Hinata, with his curly orange hair fluffed up, curls of it stuck wet to his forehead because of how sweaty they both were. "You look so hot," Kageyama breathed, kissing at the side of his face, thrusting his body with more force and at a quicker pace. Hinata moaned with each motion, his feeling of pleasure coursing through his body at an incredible speed.

Hinata bit down on his lip and hummed a long moan, stretching his neck upwards and arching his back as Kageyama continued to grind into him. "You feel so big, daddy." Hinata whined, pushing his nose so that it was touching Kageyama's, both of them moaning into each other's mouths.

The daddy nickname made Kageyama let out a low moan of pleasure, grabbing Hinata by the neck roughly and turning him over, pushing his head down. Hinata squealed in surprise, putting two arms out against the wall to stop him from falling over. A loud moan escaped Hinata's lips as he felt Kageyama slam into him, his back arching as his outstretched arms supported the rough impact.

"Kageyama," Hinata whined as Kageyama roughly thrust into him from behind with both hands on his hips, breathing heavily, looking at them both in the mirror that was on the wall between Hinata's spread arms. Kageyama moved one of his hands down to smack Hinata on one of his cheeks, Hinata letting out a high-pitched moan at the contact.

Hinata moaned, "Smack me harder." Kageyama obeyed, smacking him as hard as he could while thrusting as hard as he could, his own breathing rapid and loud. Hinata whimpered and begged, pushing back on Kageyama's erection, arching his back to feel more of him. The sounds of slapping skin and heavy breaths echoed off the walls, Kageyama furrowing his brows and gritting his teeth together from pleasure.

Grabbing a fistful of hair, Kageyama yanked Hinata's head upwards, making his back arch more naturally, Hinata intaking a sharp breath that transformed into a groan. Hinata was forced to look at them both in the mirror, his mouth hanging agape as loud moans scratched at the back of his throat, the two of them making eye contact in their reflection.

"You make me feel so good, daddy." Hinata whimpered through choking breaths, barely able to speak because of the position Kageyama was holding up his head. Roughly moving Hinata up so that his chest was pressed against his back, Kageyama continued to grind himself against the shorter boy.

Kageyama wrapped his hand around the front of Hinata's neck, bending his neck down so that his chin was next to Hinata's sweaty temple. He wrapped his other hand around Hinata's erection, hearing Hinata moan loudly as he started to stroke up and down. "You like it when I fuck you and touch you at the same time, little bitch?" Kageyama whispered seductively, kissing at Hinata's temples, having to move his face slightly when Hinata pushed the top of his head upwards in pleasure.

Hinata knew that he wouldn't be able to speak because his moans were getting too extreme, alongside the fact that his airway was restricted. He nodded desperately against Kageyama's sweaty chest, leaning back into his embrace, feeling the train of pleasure spread through his entire lower half because of the double stimulation.

He turned his face to the side so that he could kiss Kageyama, feeling the vibration of the taller boy's moans against his lips. They broke apart because Hinata couldn't deal with the lack of oxygen, Kageyama loosening his grip when seeing that he was holding too tight. Hinata rested his forehead against Kageyama's, closing his eyes and moaning with each thrust, feeling a bead of sweat drip off his bottom lip.

"So good," Hinata breathed quietly, barely coherent, starting to feel the exhaustion from how long they had been having sex, but still feeling pure ecstasy. He let his eyes roll to the back of his head in pleasure and screwed his eyes shut, his breaths getting shorter. Kageyama changed their position so that Hinata was back up on the sink, his breathing heavy as he hooked Hinata's legs around him, seeing that he was too weak to do it himself, but the same devious smirk was on his face, so he knew that he was still good to go.

Kageyama let out a soft moan as he entered Hinata again, putting one hand on the side of Hinata's face to kiss him and putting the other on his waist to pull him as close as possible. They had been having sex for well over an hour, but their record was close to three hours, because both of their ridiculous staminas for volleyball had transferred to sexual stamina.

Hinata dug both his heels into the small of Kageyama's back, both hands gripping the sweaty flesh to pull him closer. Loud moans echoed off the walls, Kageyama's rough motions fucking Hinata into the wall, the slapping sounds in synchronization with Hinata's whimpering moans.

They were so in the heat of the passion that they didn't hear the bathroom door swing open, or hear the horrified gasp of their coach. Coach Ukai covered his eyes and let out an irritated shout, Hinata and Kageyama both whipping their heads in the direction of the sound. An expression of horror flooded both of their faces, Kageyama quickly pulling himself away from Hinata and sprinting in a panic towards a stall.

He tripped slightly on a discarded pair of pyjama bottoms, whispering, "Shit, fuck," in fear as he continued to scuttle towards the stall, slamming the door behind him so that his naked body was hidden. Hinata had a slightly delayed reaction, his entire body stiff with fear as he hurriedly grabbed his shirt that was in the sink bowl, covering his lower half with it, the stunned silence filling the air like cyanide. 

"C-Coach! Oh, my God." Hinata whispered frantically, feeling his humiliation suffocate him, his voice sounding like a squeak. Coach Ukai looked just as embarrassed, his hands still clamped over his eyes as he said, "I could feel the walls shaking and I was worried someone was in danger. Clearly not." He cleared his throat uncomfortably, not sure what else to say.

He continued, "Both of you get changed and I'll lecture you outside." Kageyama heard the bathroom door swing open and shut again, finally taking his hands away from his eyes. He was so embarrassed that even though no one could see him, he had pushed down on his eyes, feeling his hot face and trying not to scream in humiliation. 

Hinata was still too stunned to speak about what had just happened, turning his head when Kageyama shuffled out of the bathroom stall. "I cannot believe you ran," Hinata finally whispered, pulling on his underwear and trousers slowly, looking like he had just seen a ghost.

Kageyama let out a light laugh and replied, "I figured you would follow me, babe. Not just stand here bare naked." Hinata tried to fight back the smile that curled at his lips, turning away so that Kageyama couldn't see it.

"That was so embarrassing, and we have to go and speak to him. And then see him everyday for the next three years of our life, knowing that he saw us screwing." Hinata muttered, feeling his cheeks flush slightly, pulling on the last of his clothes. It bothered him that Kageyama was already turning it into a joke, hearing his hearty laughs.

Kageyama grinned, "And we didn't even get to finish; that's the real tragedy here. Do you want to tug each other off when we go back to the room?" Hinata looked at him in shock, wondering how on earth he was being so nonchalant. Kageyama laughed at his expression, asking again in a firmer tone.

"I mean, obviously." Hinata murmured, trying not to smirk, seeing Kageyama pull on his shirt. Kageyama sighed, "Then let's go get yelled at and then we can get back to it." He gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, patting him on his behind and then slithering past him, walking towards the door.

Hinata wished that he hadn't touched him again, only because now he had to act as if he wasn't flustered in front of the coach, while also facing the embarrassment of what he was going to say. The two of them slipped out of the door, both of their heads hung low in shame, Kageyama not able to make eye contact with the man who he respected so much.

Coach Ukai cleared his throat, saying eventually, "I hope you know that was just as uncomfortable for me as it was for you." Hinata looked up at him, immediately looking away as the red colour on his cheeks deepened. "We're really sorry, Coach. We thought everyone was sleeping." Hinata murmured, rubbing at the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Well, don't do that again. We were lucky enough to be invited here as a school and it was extremely disrespectful and unprofessional." Coach Ukai said, his harsh tone feeling like a slap in the face to both boys. Kageyama set his jaw and looked in one spot, looking grumpy and angry to try and disguise his true feelings.

Coach Ukai then shouted out, "Not because you're two boys, though! I — I mean, if I caught one of you in here with a girl then I would've said the same thing. I'm not angry because you're gay, I wouldn't want you to think that I'm prejudiced. I am a-okay with the gay thing, just not the gay sex in a school environment thing." He stammered on, his worry about appearing homophobic making the situation worse, Kageyama trying not to laugh as Hinata looked more and more red.

"I don't particularly want to think about this whole situation again, and I'm sure neither do you, so we'll just leave it at that. I won't report it, but please don't make me witness that again. I want to pour bleach in my eyes." Coach Ukai finished, then stammering again about how he didn't find it disgusting because of their gender combination. 

Hinata nodded profusely, really wanting to leave. Coach Ukai sighed, "Go to bed, then. I'll see you in the morning for practise." They both muttered a goodnight, walking on opposite sides of the hallway as if repelled by each other, knowing that the coach was watching them. Kageyama gingerly shut the door behind them, watching as Hinata crawled under the blanket.

He got down and laid next to him, pulling the blanket over both of them, hearing everyone else's peaceful sleeping sighs. "We need to be really quiet, okay?" Hinata whispered, settling down and pulling Kageyama close so that their bodies were close. Kageyama nodded, already feeling his desire kick his body back into action.

Hinata pulled Kageyama's pyjama bottoms down to halfway down his thighs, slowly reaching into his underwear and pulling his erection out. Kageyama did the same to Hinata, both of them beginning to move their hands up and down. Pressing his lips together as tightly as he could, Kageyama breathed heavily through his nose, moving his hips slightly into Hinata's grasp.

Moving his free hand up to clamp over his own mouth, Hinata leaned into Kageyama's touch, feeling his short breaths on the top of his fingers. Kageyama used his free hand to reach around and grab the flesh on Hinata's bare backside, pulling and pushing his body as he pleased. 

Kageyama watched as Hinata screwed his eyes shut and pushed his forehead into the floor, clearly trying his hardest not to scream as Kageyama quickened his pace. Hinata then looked up at Kageyama with a desperate look, his eyes pleading for more without speaking, his eyebrows furrowed together and his cheeks flushed, his own hand covering his mouth.

It was the sexiest thing Kageyama had ever seen. He felt his body jerk and knew that he was about to finish, quickly burying his face in Hinata's neck as his muffled moan escaped his lips. His body went stiff as he thrust himself into Hinata's hands a few more times, feeling the hot liquid escape him, his orgasm making everything beautifully fuzzy for a few seconds.

"Now your turn to finish," Kageyama whispered in Hinata's ear, still out of breath, turning to look at him. He laughed lightly at Hinata's eager nod of his head, disappearing under the blanket, Hinata watching him with a devious smile.

Kageyama pushed Hinata's legs up and hooked them around his head, taking all of him in his mouth. Hinata pressed his hand into his mouth harder, but the urge to moan was too strong. He took the pillow under his head and shoved it over his own head, pressing down as hard as he could to muffle the moans escaping him.

Hinata put both arms over the pillow, feeling his back arch as Kageyama used his hands and mouth to go down on him. He felt his legs tighten around Kageyama's head, using his feet to pull him close. It didn't take long for him to finish, not after they had been going for that long, and with Kageyama's skill.

He felt his body stiffen, the pillow silencing his long groan as he finally finished, feeling euphoria flood to every last drop of the blood circulating around his body. Kageyama rubbed Hinata's legs tenderly, swallowing, and slowly lifted his head so that it was resting next to Hinata.

Hinata was too euphoric to be bothered to take the pillow off, Kageyama laughing lightly, as it looked like he was dead. He took it off for him, seeing Hinata's dazed smile. He looked high. "I feel like I'm on a cloud," He whispered through his smile dreamily, blinking slowly and looking at the ceiling.

Kageyama continued to laugh quietly, Hinata joining in, shutting his eyes. Hinata opened them again and saw Kageyama turn away and put a hand over his face, his thumb covering one eye and the other four fingers covering the other eye.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" Hinata whispered frantically, a worried expression painted on his face, putting a hand on Kageyama's back as he realised that the other boy had let his laughter fall into sobs. Kageyama buried his face into his hands further, embarrassed, as the tears continued to fall.

He whispered back, "No, no; it's not you. You're amazing." He could barely speak he was so upset, and Hinata's worry deepened, shuffling closer to him and trying to take his hands away from his face so that he could see him.

"I'm so scared." Kageyama whispered through a sob, continuing, "I'm so scared that Coach Ukai is going to tell my parents about what he saw." As soon as he had finally said it and the situation became more concrete for him, his sobs loudened and he couldn't help it as his cries escaped him like a child.

Hinata pulled him close into an embrace and Kageyama buried his face into Hinata's lap, squeezing a fistful of the blanket to try and make himself calm down. Stroking his hair softly, Hinata tried to calm him down, the reaction shocking him. He didn't know if Kageyama meant that his parents were homophobic or if he just didn't want them to know, but it made Hinata's heart break to see Kageyama like this regardless.

"It'll be okay, don't worry. I don't think he wants to bring it up ever again, that's what he said." Hinata whispered soothingly, using one hand to stroke Kageyama's dark hair and the other to rub his back. Kageyama curled up into a foetus position, keeping his face buried in Hinata's lap to muffle his sobs.

Hinata's eyes widened as he felt someone's stare, looking up and seeing Tanaka glancing at them, his blanket up to his chin. Tanaka had woken up when he heard Kageyama's loud sobbing before he muffled it, as he was sleeping nearest to them. No one else stirred. Hinata and Tanaka made eye contact, a worried look on Tanaka's face.

Kageyama continued to sob, not knowing that Tanaka was awake or watching. "No, he will. He's going to tell them and — and they're going to make me stop seeing you." Kageyama cried, his words fragmented and scattered as he fought to speak through his heavy sobs that shook his whole body. 

Hinata felt Kageyama's grip around his body tighten, and sighed sadly, ripping his eyes away from Tanaka and resting his head on Kageyama's back, trying to comfort him as best as he could. He would deal with Tanaka knowing that they were dating later. Tanaka felt like he was intruding on something too sensitive, and so turned over and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He wouldn't mention what he heard or saw unless prompted by Hinata tomorrow morning.

"Don't cry," Hinata whispered into Kageyama's back, running his hands through his hair softly. He continued to whisper reassuring things and tried to comfort him, and eventually Kageyama's sobs died down to quiet sniffles. He pulled his head up, immediately covering his red face with his hands, wiping underneath his eyes harshly. 

Kageyama whispered, "I'm going to go to bed." His voice was hoarse from crying and he looked like he was still on the verge of tears, Hinata's worried eyes scanning his face. Putting both hands on the side of his face, Hinata turned Kageyama's face upwards so that their noses were touching. 

"Stay here with me tonight, please. I'll make sure that I wake up a couple of hours before dawn and no one will see us." Hinata spoke in a low tone, not wanting to let Kageyama sleep by himself after his emotional breakdown. Kageyama shook his head profusely, pressing down on his lips and screwing his eyes shut to try and stop himself from crying again.

Hinata sighed, and pulled away slightly, holding the sad face in both of his hands. Kageyama's misty eyes opened and flickered between Hinata's, full of sorrow. Hinata placed a gentle kiss at the tip of Kageyama's nose, making Kageyama let out a small laugh, covering his face in embarrassment.

"I'm going to set an alarm for 5am, which is an hour before Daichi wakes us all up. No one will see us before then, I promise you. I guarantee you will feel better in the morning after we cuddle." Hinata said softly, grinning widely to try and make him feel less sad. Kageyama looked up at him past his fingers, seeing the sincere smile spread on his lips.

Kageyama felt himself smile, and nodded an 'okay', still not able to speak. He sank down and Hinata laid down on his back, opening his arms so that Kageyama could get in beside him. Kageyama rested his head against Hinata's chest, feeling a warm arm wrap around him and Hinata's gentle heartbeat against his temple. It was comforting.

Hinata unlocked his phone, using both hands over Kageyama's head, setting an alarm like he said he would, putting it back where it was. He put one hand over Kageyama's head, holding it close to his chest, the other arm wrapping around Kageyama's waist and pulling him in for a close hug.

"Goodnight," Hinata whispered, his voice vibrating through his chest to Kageyama's head. Kageyama whispered back his short response, letting his eyes fall shut and his body fall into the soft comfort of Hinata's embrace. He fell asleep quicker than he was dreading he would, his soft sighs making Hinata smile, finally feeling as though he could fall asleep, as he was waiting for Kageyama to fall asleep first. He placed a feathery kiss on the top of his dark hair, beginning to slip into a deep sleep.


	3. daichi x sugawara

His eyes repeatedly flickering to the bag in the corner of the bedroom, Sugawara tried and failed to look immersed in his History textbook. He was scribbling notes rapidly on his notepad, screwing his face up and trying to look concentrated. With exams coming up, Sugawara had been encouraging the team to study together, but tonight only Daichi was free, and so they were studying in his room.

Daichi's eyes were glued to his Maths homework as he quickly worked through all of the problems, asking Sugawara for help a couple of times. "How do you just work through it without complaining?" Sugawara whined after a minute of silence, throwing his textbook to the side and pouting.

"You weren't complaining either until just now. I'm pretty sure that's the longest time I've seen you study without complaining, apart from just now when you ruined it and interrupted the flow." Daichi replied with a grin, keeping his eyes on his algebra. Sugawara's pout intensified out of the corner of Daichi's eye, hearing a long sigh. 

Resting his chin on his palm and his elbow on the soft bed, Sugawara looked up at Daichi with the same disinterested expression. Daichi could feel the eyes on him but continued to work, knowing that if he stopped too then they wouldn't start again. It had only been an hour.

Sugawara was determined to see how long Daichi would sit there and not acknowledge his stare, squinting his eyes and getting closer every now and again, although Daichi seemed unnerved. They heard the gentle thud of the front door, meaning that Daichi's dad had left for the night to go to his girlfriend's.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Sugawara said with a huff, turning his head away dramatically as if annoyed from Daichi ignoring him. Daichi finally let his straight lips curl into a smile when Sugawara turned away, looking up and watching him amble across to the door. Sugawara subtly grabbed the shopping bag and slipped it in front of him before he left, obscuring the action from Daichi. 

Sugawara had been waiting for Daichi's dad to leave so that he could put on the things that he had bought. He grinned deviously as he pulled the lingerie out of the shopping bag, feeling his heart race. He had never worn lingerie with Daichi before, and it was exciting. He was not feminine in his personality at all, but female lingerie was incredibly sexy to him, and they didn't really have a male equivalent that made him look that delicious.

He pulled it on, blushing at himself in the mirror, having to put a hand over his mouth to stop the excited gasp coming out. Fixing it so that it was perfect, Sugawara swung open the door, treading silently back to Daichi's bedroom. He smirked as he saw that Daichi was still buried in his Maths problems, the sound of his fingers hitting the calculator buttons filling the air.

Sugawara swallowed any nerves, stretching his arms out so that the tips of his fingers were pressed against the doorframe above his head, crossing one of his legs out in front of him and pointing his toe, looking like a picturesque model. "Captain," Sugawara called to him, his voice full of lust.

Daichi looked up, feeling his eyes widen. Sugawara had black mesh underwear on that just about covered his crotch, stretching up into thinner strips as they wrapped around his hip bones. Resting underneath the thinner straps was a miniscule black skirt, pleated and finished with a small bow in the middle. Red thigh-high stockings lined with lace enveloped his slim legs, a thigh garter made of faux leather with a metal heart in the middle wrapped around his upper thigh. A black mesh bralette rest on his chest, transparent and so showing his nipple piercings that he had got when he was 16. 

A sharp intake of breath escaped Daichi, his mouth hanging agape for a good few moments. He took the heavenly sight in and then took it in again, his eyes raking up and down Sugawara's body. Unable to rip his eyes away, Daichi pushed all of his textbooks and stationary onto the floor, crawling towards the edge of the bed at the speed of light.

Sugawara's grin grew as Daichi scrambled off the bed and hurtled towards him, his eyes still wide and dazed. "You—You look so —," Daichi breathed, not able to spit out the million compliments that were bustling around in his mind. Sugawara closed his eyes and put on an arrogant smile, feeling smug with his purchase.

Daichi let his hand wander around Sugawara and up the skirt, his fingers squeezing around the flesh. "You look so tasty," Daichi finally let the words form, Sugawara feeling his nose burn red as Daichi's face got close to his. Daichi reached up and stroked Sugawara's soft face, his other hand wandering under the skirt still, making Sugawara breathe audibly. 

Sugawara was very submissive in bed, and so stood still and waited for Daichi to make the sexual moves, enjoying the feeling of being groped and touched. Daichi leant forward and pressed his lips against Sugawara's, bringing his wandering hand up his back and using both hands to grasp Sugawara's face. Sugawara hummed and pulled Daichi closer by wrapping his arms around his waist, the sensation of Daichi's fingers running through his hair spreading through his whole body.

Daichi pulled away from the deep kiss, his eyes raking over every inch of Sugawara's body before ordering, "Get on the bed." Sugawara tried not to squeal in excitement as he strut to the bed, looking back just before he reached the edge of the duvet set to push his backside upwards and shake his hips, the pleated skirt coming upwards and exposing the underwear underneath.

A low laugh came out of Daichi's lips as Sugawara sank down onto the covers, pressing the side of his face against the bed, his back arched and his backside high in the air. Daichi walked over and got on his knees, Sugawara looking back at him with a smirk as he felt Daichi's hands pressed flat against his cheeks, a soft kiss placed upon the skin.

Daichi reached a hand forward and started to rub the front of Sugawara's underwear, hearing the low moans that scratched at the back of Sugawara's throat. At the same time, he used his other hand to push the black underwear to the side and hooked his thumb underneath the fabric to hold it away from his exposed flesh.

Caught by surprise by the feeling of Daichi's tongue inside him, Sugawara let out a short moan, gripping the sheets harder and feeling his body jerk forward slightly. As Daichi began to move his tongue, Sugawara's heavy breaths escaped him, pushing his forehead into the soft bed. Pushing back on the pleasure and simultaneously rubbing his crotch against Daichi's hand, the feeling of ecstasy flooded through his veins.

After staying in this position for a few moments, Daichi turned Sugawara over, hooking his hands underneath Sugawara's thighs and holding him up so that his lower half was elevated. Sugawara's head and shoulder blades rested against the bed, a light laugh emitting from him as the rest of his body was in the air, supported by Daichi.

"You're so strong," Sugawara grinned in a low tone, his words cut short as Daichi continued to lick and probe at his entrance, breathy moans echoing off the bedroom walls. Sugawara reached his hands down and tangled them in Daichi's hair, tugging at the dark locks as a reaction to the overwhelming feeling.

Sugawara felt as though he was unravelling, shutting his eyes and arching his back as he moaned and writhed. Daichi moved his head upwards and pulled the black underwear down so that Sugawara's erection was exposed, taking all of him into his mouth. His moans getting louder and his sweat starting to roll down his body, Sugawara pleaded for Daichi to keep going, making Daichi smirk against him.

Daichi pulled away, looking up and seeing Sugawara's screwed up flushed face, hot breaths spiralling out of his lips. He moved his body up so that he could kiss him again, pressing his lips down hard and biting at his bottom lip. "Take my clothes off," Daichi breathed against their kiss, letting his hands wander down the exposed flesh on Sugawara.

Sugawara nodded eagerly, too flustered to be able to speak words, his fingers gripping the hem of Daichi's black shirt and pulling it off of him, throwing it on the floor. Next were his grey sweatpants, his boxers coming down with them as the discarded clothes were thrown on the floor.

Daichi looked down at Sugawara's breathless dreamy expression, pushing his face into his neck and starting to bite roughly at the skin there, feeling Sugawara's short nails dig into his shoulder blade. Sugawara felt his chest rise and fall at a quicker pace, his loud breathing turning into moans as Daichi grinded his naked body against his.

Before Daichi could pull his head up, Sugawara desperately reached his arm out to the side and opened the bedside drawer, taking out the lube. Daichi snatched it from his hand, covering his erection with it, then pushing Sugawara's legs up so that the back of his thighs rested against the bed.

Sugawara watched patiently as Daichi put them both in a good position, biting down on his lip in excitement as he saw Daichi was about to enter him. Feeling his face scrunch up and the top of his head push into the bed, Sugawara let out a soft moan as Daichi eased himself in. His fingers dug into the sweaty flesh on Daichi's back, his back arching as Daichi created a rhythm.

Daichi shut his eyes and sighed in pleasure with each thrust, steadying himself by holding onto the headboard above Sugawara, his other hand resting on Sugawara's waist. Sugawara put a hand on the side of Daichi's face, their hot breath felt on each other's face. Pressing his lips hungrily against Sugawara's, Daichi felt the vibration of Sugawara's moans against his mouth.

"I want to see you ride," Daichi murmured through a moan, pulling away to look at Sugawara in the face. Sugawara didn't have to be asked twice, as being on top was his favourite position. Daichi rolled off of him, sitting down so that his back was against the headboard, settling down comfortably and waiting for Sugawara to sit on him.

Sugawara put both hands on Daichi's shoulders to steady himself and slowly lowered himself down with eagerness, feeling Daichi's gentle touch on both sides of his hips. A loud moan scratched at the back of Sugawara's throat as he began to move his body up and down, throwing his head back in pleasure and grinding his lower half.

Daichi hummed in pleasure, moving his hand so that he could wander on Sugawara's soft skin. The sight of Sugawara riding him, his face flushed and sweat dripping down his forehead, his nipple piercings visible through the sexy lingerie, his erection slightly exposed out of the underwear, the pleated skirt coming up every time he grinded, and the thin straps of the underwear digging into his hipbones, was transporting Daichi to a sexual paradise.

"I could look at you in this position forever, baby." Daichi breathed through a moan, reaching one hand up to caress Sugawara's nipples, his fingers running over the cold metal. Sugawara had got them pierced because they were so sensitive already, and the piercings made the sensation even more extreme.

Sugawara's moans got longer and louder, the feeling of Daichi's hands on his body as well as the fullness inside of him making him putty in Daichi's hands, handing over his body to him completely to be pleased. Sugawara continued to grind his body and breathe heavily as Daichi reached for the lube again, pulling Sugawara's underwear down so that his erection was fully out, and lathered it onto him.

Daichi heard their heavy breathing as he pulled Sugawara off of him, spreading his own legs and pulling them up beside his body. Sugawara let Daichi move his body, smirking as he saw that Daichi wanted to be on the bottom. Even though Sugawara was submissive, that didn't always mean that he wanted to receive, and Daichi didn't always want to give even though he was dominant. 

Sugawara pushed himself in, feeling the heels of Daichi's feet dig into his lower back. Low moans escaped Daichi's lips as he grabbed onto Sugawara's back, burying his face into his neck. One of Daichi's hands slipped under the bralette strap on Sugawara's back, the other hand slipping under the thin underwear straps that stretched up his lower back. 

Thrusting slowly and moaning loudly, Sugawara tangled a hand in Daichi's hair, feeling Daichi squeeze the flesh on his backside. Daichi moaned and writhed as Sugawara quickened his pace, his hand under the bralette strap extending up so that he was holding the back of Sugawara's neck, leaning forward to suck and bite at his neck.

Sugawara tugged at Daichi's earlobe, which Daichi knew to be a signal that Sugawara was close to finishing, as he had said before that he was too embarrassed to say it out loud. Daichi breathed, "It's okay," through moans, moving his face so that he was looking into Sugawara's intense gaze.

Pressing his lips against Daichi's, his own moans getting shorter and higher, Sugawara felt his body quicken and his orgasm become closer and closer, his eyebrows furrowing together and his mouth hanging agape as he reached his climax. He squeezed onto Daichi as tightly as he could as he rode it out, his body curling as he groaned in ecstasy. 

Daichi rubbed Sugawara's naked back as he breathed exhausted for a moment, feeling Sugawara's warm liquid deep inside of him. Sugawara pulled himself out and moved his body quickly down the bed so that his knees were against the covers and his back was arched high in the air, looking up at Daichi with a sinful expression and starting to go down on him.

Sugawara purposely stuck his backside up in an unnatural position so that Daichi could see the lifted skirt and the underwear stretching up his body, Daichi groaning and gripping the headboard beside him for support, trying his hardest not to screw his eyes shut as he wanted to watch Sugawara. 

Feeling the vibration of Sugawara's hums and low moans as he continued to suck and bob his head, Daichi knew that he was close to finishing, squeezing his hands into fists and breathing loudly. He felt his body stiffen and thrust itself into Sugawara's mouth as a loud moan escaped his lips, keeping his eyes locked with Sugawara.

Sugawara pulled his lips away, swallowing and wiping the side of his mouth, both of them breathless. Daichi pulled him up by the sides of his face gently, kissing him on the forehead before placing him at his side. "I love you," Daichi whispered, not caring that they were both covered in sweat and other substances as he wrapped him in a tight embrace.

Feeling a lovesick grin tug at his lips, Sugawara took one of Daichi's hands and kissed it, feeling exhausted and euphoric. "I love you too," He whispered back, sighing heavily as he felt Daichi affectionately rub up and down his back. Silence filled the room for a couple of moments, excluding their breathing as they tried to return their heart rate to a normal pace.

"That was the first time I've had someone inside me while wearing a skirt," Daichi eventually said, both of them letting out loud hearty laughs, Sugawara craning his neck to look at him in the face so their grins met, their bodies shaking with laughter.


	4. iwaizumi x oikawa

Iwaizumi sighed as he rested his chin in his hands, looking up at the teacher as she rambled on about something that Iwaizumi had been blocking out, the squeak of her pen against the whiteboard irritating him. He felt his phone buzz, unlocking it underneath the desk, looking down discreetly at it.

He clicked on the messages app, reading 'From: Oikawa - do you want to come over to mine after school?? my parents won't be there and i want to ride you all night long'. Iwaizumi felt his cheeks burn red, turning back in his seat to look at Oikawa, who was sat near the back. Oikawa was ready for when he turned around, waving his fingers flirtatiously and winking at him.

Iwaizumi whipped his head back to the front quickly, feeling his embarrassment grow as he felt his crotch harden. He looked down as he felt his phone buzz again, reading the banner notification that said 'From: Oikawa - only thirty minutes left of physics and then we can go back to my house and i can touch myself while you watch'.

Knowing that his face was reddening beyond his control, Iwaizumi locked his phone, telling himself that he wouldn't look at it again if it buzzed. He put a hand over his face, screaming internally at how aroused he was. He tried to think of disgusting things to make his erection go down, but every time he thought of something gross the image of Oikawa touching himself would emerge again and he was in the same situation.

The last thirty minutes dragged by like nails on a chalkboard, Iwaizumi jumping up from his spot as the bell rang, rushing as fast as he could down the hall, needing to escape the public eye. "Iwa-chan, wait up!" He heard the loud shout, turning his head around and seeing Oikawa's hurried walk with a knowing smirk on his face.

Oikawa liked teasing and being mean to Iwaizumi, mostly because he wanted Iwaizumi to punish him sexually. "Did you see my texts? I thought we could start a new Netflix series that I've been interested in for a while," Oikawa asked innocently, batting his eyelashes and ignoring the group of girls who followed him around, all of them trying to speak to him.

Iwaizumi was glad that on the walk to Oikawa's house, his erection had gone down mostly, although the sexual images of Oikawa were less easy to shake off. He watched as Oikawa turned on the TV, getting the remote and settling down. "I think it's about a demon butler and it's set in England," Oikawa said, motioning for Iwaizumi to join him.

Oikawa shuffled to the side, Iwaizumi sitting down on the sofa with a small sigh, worried that his body would betray and embarrass him. He thought that maybe Oikawa had changed his mind and he wasn't in the mood to have sex, which he respected, and so didn't want to make him uncomfortable. In reality, Oikawa was just waiting for the right moment to turn it sexual.

Pushing play on the first episode, Oikawa put the remote on the coffee table, moving his body down so that his head was resting on Iwaizumi's chest, wrapping one arm around him tightly, the other hand resting beside his own face. Iwaizumi moved an arm out to wrap around Oikawa's back, his other arm flat on the top of the sofa cushion.

The episode started and Oikawa kept his eyes glued to the screen, even if his mind was tripping over itself thinking of what he was going to do. Iwaizumi couldn't really concentrate on the screen, his thoughts quickly falling back to the texts that Oikawa had texted him earlier. The image of Oikawa looking up at him with those eyes as Iwaizumi was inside of him flashed in his mind, biting down on the inside of his lip as he thought about the way Oikawa would moan his name sometimes.

Less than ten minutes passed before Iwaizumi knew that his erection was visible through his school trousers, shifting uncomfortably as he hoped that Oikawa wouldn't notice it. Oikawa did notice it, but didn't want to let Iwaizumi know that yet. He let his tongue run between his lips and pressed them together, stopping the smile.

Oikawa turned his head up so that he was looking Iwaizumi in the face, seeing the dark blush on the bridge of his nose. Oikawa looked back down at the TV, the side of his face pressed against Iwaizumi's shirt as he moved the hand that was wrapped around Iwaizumi's torso, slithering it down his stomach.

Feeling his own excitement grow, Oikawa let his hand run over the bulge and cup it, rubbing his whole hand up and down it. Iwaizumi breathed in sharply, swallowing nervously and feeling his heart hammer as Oikawa stimulated his crotch. Oikawa slowly undid the belt buckle on Iwaizumi's trousers, pulling the zip down and starting to move his hand against the underwear.

Iwaizumi shut his eyes and let his head fall back on the sofa cushion, the thin layer not stopping the arousal from spreading through his lower half. Oikawa moved his head so that he could pull Iwaizumi's school trousers down his thighs and over his ankles, still not looking him in the face, as he threw the discarded fabric aside.

"I'm going to strip for you," Oikawa stated as he turned his face towards Iwaizumi, his hand still caressing the front of Iwaizumi's underwear, his face so close that Iwaizumi could feel his hot breath. "O-Okay," Iwaizumi stammered through his heavy breathing, watching with lustful eyes as Oikawa leapt off the sofa and stood before him.

Oikawa inhaled and exhaled deeply, keeping his eyes locked on Iwaizumi's. He slowly undid his belt buckle, teasingly moving his hips in a circle. Iwaizumi watched intently, feeling his chest rise and fall quickly and his sexual desire grow. Oikawa pulled the zip down and turned around, pulling at the fabric and simultaneously grinding his lower half in smooth large circles, the trousers shimmying down.

Iwaizumi watched and put a hand over his mouth to hide the smile, feeling lucky, his other hand going down and touching himself through the underwear. Oikawa noticed the approval and smirked to himself, pushing his trousers off his ankles, turning so that his front was facing Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa ran his hands roughly up his body, his white buttoned school shirt coming up slightly, one of his hands wrapping around his outstretched throat. He slowly moved his fingers down to the buttons, the free hand rubbing his own crotch, letting the fabric of the shirt fall softly to the floor as he undid the last button, pushing it off his shoulders.

Iwaizumi watched as he continued to stimulate himself, Oikawa running his hands all over his body as he seductively moved his body in tune with the wandering hands, keeping the eye contact. Oikawa reached up to the tie around his throat which he hadn't removed, pulling on it roughly until it was a single line of fabric.

He held onto it with one hand at each end, walking closer to Iwaizumi on the sofa and pulling his face closer by wrapping it around his neck, pulling on the tie. Iwaizumi smirked in his face at the rough motion, looking up at Oikawa's sinful expression. Oikawa straddled Iwaizumi and started grinding his body down on his, popping open the buttons on Iwaizumi's white shirt so that his chest was exposed.

"No touching," Oikawa breathed as he felt Iwaizumi's hands hungrily wander up his sides, grabbing the flesh between his hands. Oikawa pushed the touch off, met with an agonising look, laughing lightly and jumping for the spot on the nearby sofa. He moved his body so that his back was pressed flat against the sofa cushion, running a hand up through his hair as Iwaizumi watched him push his underwear off his ankles, spreading his legs and resting his feet flat on the sofa cushion.

Iwaizumi's eyes raked up and down Oikawa's naked body, Oikawa sighing softly and arching his back, running a hand down his face and chest, turning his head and letting his mouth hang agape as he stared at Iwaizumi. Oikawa wrapped a hand around his erection, putting his other hand up to his face, biting lightly on the tip of his index finger, starting to move his other hand up and down.

Oikawa hummed in pleasure, keeping his legs spread and his eyes locked on Iwaizumi. He moved his body back and forth as if his hips were fluid, his hand slowly shifting up and down his erection, heavy breaths spiralling out of his lips. Iwaizumi watched and felt his crotch scream to be touched, although he knew that it would feel better if he waited for Oikawa to touch it.

Keeping eye contact, Oikawa pushed his head into the top of the sofa, the tip of his index finger still between his teeth, as he breathed heavily with each motion of his hand. After continuing to do this for a couple of minutes, Oikawa could see that Iwaizumi had been teased long enough. He got up off the sofa with a smirk and said, "Come up to my bedroom a minute after me and I'll be ready for you."

Iwaizumi's eyes followed Oikawa as he walked up the stairs, knowing that Oikawa was dragging it out because he wanted to make Iwaizumi irritated, which would form into rough sex. It was working. He pushed his palms into his eyes, not knowing how he could wait a full sixty seconds, his erection almost painful because it hadn't been properly touched yet.

He waited about thirty before he had to push himself up off the sofa, taking off his underwear and his shirt on the walk to try and make up for the remaining time that he couldn't wait for. Iwaizumi noticed that the door to Oikawa's bedroom was closed, looking down at his naked body before looking behind him as if checking that they were really alone. It was a strange feeling being butt naked in a hallway of a house that you didn't live in.

Pushing down on the door handle, Iwaizumi slowly opened the door, the light of the bedroom slowly bleeding into the hallway. Oikawa was sat on the bed with his back against the headboard, his legs spread and a bottle of lube between his thighs. "Get over here, big boy." Oikawa smirked, holding up a condom that he was holding between his index and ring finger.

Iwaizumi didn't waste a second before rushing over to the bed, hearing Oikawa's giggles at his eagerness mixed with frustration. Oikawa felt hungry lips on his, barely able to contain his excitement that Iwaizumi was getting rough with him. Iwaizumi snatched the condom and ripped it open with his teeth, Oikawa watching him with wide excited eyes.

"You gonna punish me, Iwa?" Oikawa breathed as he ran his hands up Iwaizumi's naked back, biting down on his lip to stop his giggles. Iwaizumi pulled the condom out and hurriedly put it on, replying, "You're not going to be able to walk." Oikawa felt his arousal grow along with the smirk on his face, watching as Iwaizumi put lube on his erection after the condom.

Iwaizumi positioned himself on top of Oikawa, putting one hand next to Oikawa's head on the headboard and the other guided his erection in slowly. Oikawa let out a long breath, swallowing nervously as he saw the expression on Iwaizumi's features. A short moan escaped his lips as Iwaizumi slammed all of himself into Oikawa, squeezing at the flesh on Iwaizumi's back.

Oikawa put a hand over his mouth as his eyes fluttered closed, loud moans scratching at the back of his throat as Iwaizumi started to thrust his hips roughly. The pleasure coursed through his veins, wrapping his trembling legs around Iwaizumi's waist and gripping him by the back of his neck.

Iwaizumi felt his eyebrows furrow in pleasure, short moans escaping his lips with each rough thrust, knowing that he could be a lot rougher, but waiting for the right moment. Oikawa looked up at him with that pleading look, his expression contorted into pleasure. "Fuck, Iwa. You're so big." Oikawa whimpered, wrapping his legs tighter to try and get him as deep as possible.

Oikawa's eyes widened as Iwaizumi increased his pace and force, throwing his head to the side and moaning loudly as he felt his body repeatedly get thrown into the bed. The rapid sounds of the bed creaking echoed off the walls, Iwaizumi gritting his teeth together in pleasure and repeatedly grinding his lower half, gripping onto the headboard tightly, his knuckles white.

Tears started to form at Oikawa's eyes because of the pain mixed with pleasure, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his mouth hung agape, his extreme feelings translating into loud moans. "Iwa, oh my god." Oikawa breathed through his loud moans, digging his short nails into Iwaizumi's back, knowing that there would be bruises on his thighs from how hard Iwaizumi was slapping their bodies together.

Sweat started to roll down their exposed flesh, Iwaizumi looking down at Oikawa's flushed face, feeling satisfied with the submission after all of the teasing that day. Oikawa had never felt so sexually charged before in his life, the pain heightening his pleasure as Iwaizumi roughly thrust into him with more force than he thought was humanly possible.

The sounds of slapping skin, loud moans, heavy breaths, and the shaky creaks of the bed filled the air. "You're going to break my bed," Oikawa managed to form the words through his loud moans, his mouth hung agape and his face screwed up, surprised that it hadn't already broken from Iwaizumi's inhuman strength.

Iwaizumi buried his face in Oikawa's neck, sucking hickeys harshly, holding the flesh between his teeth. Oikawa panted and shut his eyes tightly, his limbs desperately clinging on to Iwaizumi's sweaty body as he continued to thrust roughly. "Are you okay?" Iwaizumi asked through breathy moans, worried that he was going too far.

"It feels so good, Iwa." Oikawa whimpered through loud moans, a single tear rolling down his cheek, knowing that he was close to finishing. "Iwa," Oikawa pleaded, his moans getting shorter and higher as he felt Iwaizumi start to rub at his erection. Iwaizumi gripped the headboard next to Oikawa tightly as he grinded his hips, his other hand down at Oikawa's crotch.

The bed creaks got louder and closer together, Iwaizumi feeling himself approach his climax. "Iwa, fuck. Iwa!" Oikawa moaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and his back arching, approaching his peak, his mouth hung agape and his eyes screwed shut as he felt warm liquid on his chest.

Iwaizumi finished right after him, yanking the headboard toward him as he doubled over, a low groan escaping his lips. He looked down at Oikawa, who had his eyes closed and was panting heavily as if he had just ran a marathon, his forearm over his eyes. Iwaizumi moved to take his hand off the headboard, his eyes widening as a chunk of the headboard came away with his hand.

After pulling himself off of Oikawa and throwing his used condom in the bin, he told Oikawa that he had broke his bed. Oikawa immediately opened his eyes and whipped up to inspect the damage, his eyes clouded with dark spots because of how fast he had gotten up.

"I'll buy you a new one, don't worry. Sit back down for a minute." Iwaizumi said softly, seeing that Oikawa had put his arms out as if he was going to pass out. Oikawa settled down on the bed again, a satisfied smile on his face. "That was so nice, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi smiled widely, finding it amusing that Oikawa was always nice to him when he had gotten the rough sex that he wanted. Iwaizumi enjoyed the rough sex too, but he always appreciated Oikawa's soft side. Oikawa took a tissue from his bedside table and wiped the semen on his chest, then wiping the excess lube that was in and around his ass, a look of worry flooding Iwaizumi's face when the tissue came away slightly bloody.

"My, my, Iwa. You didn't hold back." Oikawa said through a laugh, still riding his high and looking dazed, throwing the tissue aside and kissing Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi kissed back, but still felt bad. "I feel like I hurt you," Iwaizumi muttered with an ashamed look, Oikawa's playful stare felt on his face.

Oikawa replied, "Good sex always leaves a few marks. Did you not hear how loud I was? I've never felt that good in my whole life." Iwaizumi blushed slightly at the inexplicit compliment, tenderly running a hand through Oikawa's curly hair. Oikawa grinned and kissed him again, wrapping his arms around him in an embrace. The next day at school, Oikawa would walk with a limp and have suspicious bruises all over his thighs when he changed into his volleyball outfit, with hickeys badly covered up with makeup on his neck, dark and purple. It made Iwaizumi smirk.


	5. bokuto x akaashi

His mind bending under the strangeness of his dreams, Bokuto slept peacefully. His body was exhausted from practise the previous night, and when he and Akaashi had crashed back at his house it had taken him less than ten minutes to fall asleep. Before he had opened his eyes, Bokuto felt Akaashi's built slender frame against his, as Akaashi had fallen asleep with his head on Bokuto's chest and limbs wrapped around him.

Bokuto smiled to himself and looked down at the dark hair, rubbing a hand over his face and removing the sleep from his eyes with his middle fingers. Akaashi stirred and slowly opened his eyes, craning his head to look at Bokuto. "Morning," Akaashi murmured sleepily, his voice husky from sleep.

"Morning," Bokuto replied in the same husky morning voice, a smile curled at his lips, his hand absentmindedly rubbing up Akaashi's back. Akaashi grinned back, pushing some of Bokuto's flat white and black hair away from his face, always liking seeing it down in the morning. He reached across the two of them to grab the glass of water on the bedside table, gulping down half of the glass.

Bokuto watched his throat muscles contract and relax as he drank, his mind quickly falling to the gutter. Akaashi wiped the side of his mouth and put the glass down, flopping back against the bed and letting out a quiet yawn. "I'm so glad we don't have to do anything today. I think we should just stay here." Akaashi sighed and closed his eyes, snuggling into the pillow.

A light laugh coming out of his grinning lips, Bokuto flopped down beside him, tangling their legs together and hugging Akaashi close. "The only thing I have to do today is you," Bokuto replied in a low tone, caressing the side of Akaashi's face and letting his grin transform into a sexual smirk.

Akaashi breathed in sharply, feeling his heart race and colour flood to his cheeks. Bokuto moved his body forward slightly so that their bodies were pressed tighter together, his hand that was caressing Akaashi's face moving up and tangling in his hair, his eyes flickering across Akaashi's flustered features.

"Do you want to?" Bokuto asked quietly, looking down at Akaashi's lips. The two had been together for a while, and it always made Akaashi happy that Bokuto never engaged in sexual acts without verbal consent. It should be a given for any person to need consent, but the fact that he was so persistent about the explicit verbal consent every time when most people would know physically proved to Akaashi that Bokuto was the sweetest.

Akaashi nodded with a shy smile, pushing his head forward to connect their lips. Bokuto fell into the deep kiss, sighing softly against Akaashi's lips, feeling the moisture from the glass of water as Akaashi throbbed his tongue against the side of his mouth. His desire growing, Bokuto let his hands wander down Akaashi's body, one hand rubbing at the front of his pyjama bottoms.

Bokuto pulled away from the kiss to start sucking at Akaashi's neck, Akaashi's eyes gently shut and his mouth hanging agape as he sighed in pleasure from the touch and the kissing at his neck. "Aren't your family home?" Akaashi asked through the heavy breathing, biting down on his lip when he thought he might make a louder noise, his pleasure climbing.

"One of my sisters has an awards ceremony up north, so they won't be back until the evening. We can be as loud as we want." Bokuto replied against Akaashi's neck, looking up at him through strands of white and black hair. Akaashi breathed in reply that he should've said that before, one of his hands quickly travelling down to Bokuto's crotch, slipping under the pyjama bottoms and underwear.

Bokuto grinned at the sudden confidence and moaned softly as Akaashi started moving his hand up and down his erection, pushing his head upwards so that they could kiss each other deeply. Putting his hand on the pillow, Bokuto positioned himself on top of Akaashi, grinding his body down into Akaashi's grip and pressing down on Akaashi's clothed bottom half simultaneously.

Akaashi pulled away from the deep breathy kiss to let out a moan as Bokuto created friction between their lower halves, feeling Bokuto's free hand wander up his shirt and caress at the warm skin. His arousal coursing through his body from Akaashi's moving hand, Bokuto hummed against Akaashi's shoulder, the sight of Akaashi being flustered turning him on more. 

Bokuto kissed at the side of Akaashi's face before sinking down his body, pulling up his shirt to kiss at the skin there until he worked his way down to the pyjama bottoms. Akaashi watched with a racing heart, pushing his own black hair out of his eyes, as Bokuto slowly pulled down his pyjama bottoms and underwear with a seductive glance. 

Using one hand to hold it at the base, Bokuto took the erection into his mouth slowly, his tongue sliding against it as he started to suck. Akaashi felt his eyes flutter shut from pleasure, pressing his lips together and moaning through his throat, gripping the pillow above his head and allowing the pleasure to fill him.

Bokuto hummed every now and then as he sucked and bobbed his head, the sounds of Akaashi's whiny moans sounding like music to his ears. He used his free hand to reach up and messily intertwine with Akaashi's free hand, Akaashi squeezing and waving the tangled fingers in the air beside his chest absentmindedly, his eyes still shut.

After a few more long moments Bokuto pulled his head away, noticing that Akaashi now had sweat lining his collar bones and lower neck. "You put the condom on and I'll make sure I'm ready for you, Bokuto-san." Akaashi said in a low tone, pulling off his shirt so that he was completely naked, spreading his legs.

Bokuto hurriedly pulled his shirt over his head, watching with lust as Akaashi let one hand wander over his own sweaty body and the other gently insert his middle finger into himself. Akaashi hummed and moaned as he pulled and pushed his finger, trying not to laugh as Bokuto tripped over his pyjama bottoms and underwear with determination.

He reached over and took the condom and lube out of his bedside table, applying them both and keeping his eyes glued to Akaashi's panting and movements. Bokuto hungrily kissed him and guided Akaashi to be straddling his lap, moving Akaashi's legs apart on either side of him.

"You ready?" Bokuto asked as he looked up at Akaashi, his eyes flickering over the features which he adored so much. Akaashi nodded breathlessly and desperately guided Bokuto's erection to his entrance, his other hand steadying himself on Bokuto's exposed shoulder. A low moan scratched at the back of Akaashi's throat as he arched his back and lowered himself down, his face turning up to the ceiling.

Bokuto hummed in pleasure and rested one hand on Akaashi's arched back and the other at his fleshy hip, starting to let out short moans as Akaashi started moving his hips back and forth. His fingers gripping onto the flesh on Bokuto's shoulders, Akaashi furrowed his brows in pleasure and breathed loud moans, grinding his lower half repeatedly. 

Akaashi felt the euphoria course through his veins, his slow motions quickening as he looked down at Bokuto's flustered face. Looking up back over his rising and falling chest, Bokuto scrunched his face up and couldn't help as the loud moans escaped his ajar mouth. Akaashi leaned his chest forward so that it was resting on Bokuto's, pushing his head upwards to kiss him deeply as he continued to grind.

Bokuto tangled one hand in Akaashi's dark hair, the other staying on the small of his back to keep him in place. They breathed and moaned into each other, keeping their eyes open to maintain the seductive eye contact. "Hold onto my hips tightly; I want to try something." Akaashi whispered against his lips through his moaning, bringing up one of his hands from Bokuto's shoulders to caress the side of his face.

Doing as he was told, Bokuto moved both hands down to Akaashi's hips and gripped on tightly, his eyes staying glued on Akaashi's expression of ecstasy. Akaashi moved his body upwards again and, trusting Bokuto's hold, brought his arms backwards until his pointed fingers dug into the bed behind him, not falling backwards because of Bokuto's grip.

Stretching his neck upwards, Akaashi started roughly grinding his body back and forth, the bed creaks echoing off the walls. Bokuto dug his fingers into the flesh and moaned with each motion, bringing his bottom lip through his teeth as he watched Akaashi's movements. His own hands also bringing the body back and forth, Bokuto felt his arousal grow as Akaashi moaned and panted, his black hair stuck wet to his forehead.

"Where did you learn to move your body like that?" Bokuto whispered through his heavy breathing as Akaashi quickened his pace, his body jerking back and forth with each loud moan that shook the bed. Akaashi let out a light laugh through his moaning, then having to bite down on his lip at the overwhelming urge to moan louder, screwing his face up and cursing under his breath.

Akaashi abruptly stopped moving and rolled off of him, getting on all fours breathlessly and arching his trembling back. Bokuto quickly got in the right position, not needing to be told what Akaashi wanted, holding onto Akaashi by his soft hips. Pushing himself in with force, Bokuto let out a low sigh of pleasure, hearing Akaashi's surprised breath as he arched his back more.

His fingers tightening around the sheets, Akaashi closed his eyes and let Bokuto do the work, short moans tumbling out of his lips as Bokuto started thrusting quickly. The sounds of their slapping skin combined with their short moans filled the room, Akaashi's trembling arms failing him as his torso and face fell against the bed, keeping his back arched but burying his face in the sheets.

Akaashi turned his face to the side and breathed heavily against the bed, the force of his body being thrown into the mattress repeatedly adding to his arousal. "Bokuto-san," Akaashi whimpered desperately, his eyes watering from how big Bokuto was and how much force he was using in his thrusting. The sound of Akaashi's whimpers and the way he said his name sent Bokuto to new realms of pleasure, biting down on his lip and throwing his head back, low hums scratching at his throat.

His moans turning staggered and short, Akaashi gripped the sheets beside his face tightly, his knuckles white, letting the feeling wash over him and succumbing to the euphoria. Knowing that he himself was close to finishing, Bokuto flipped Akaashi over and put the back of Akaashi's knees on his shoulders, his hand going down to Akaashi's erection and moving his hand up and down quickly.

Akaashi felt his pleasure climb with speed, his mouth hanging agape as loud high moans escaped him, turning his face to the side to avoid the direct heavy breaths. Another thing that made Akaashi find Bokuto sweet was that Bokuto would always make sure that Akaashi finished before he did, always finding a way to make it happen.

With the familiar feeling of orgasm growing, Akaashi clung onto Bokuto tightly and screwed his face up, his heavy breaths mixed with moans coinciding with the slapping of sweaty skin. He peaked quickly, the double stimulation and the look on Bokuto's face being more than enough, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and his body jolting, a low groan spiralling out of his lips.

Bokuto finished directly after him, his body curling on itself as he moaned loudly, his eyes fluttering shut as he let the euphoria make his skin tingle. The two of them stayed in the same position for a few moments, each basking in the bliss, before Bokuto lifted his breathless face up to kiss the side of Akaashi's face, mumbling incoherently about how amazing he was.

Akaashi felt a grin curl at his lips, keeping his eyes closed as he tried to make his breathing return to normal, feeling Bokuto's lips move to his grin and kiss at his smiling mouth. Bokuto pulled himself off of Akaashi and let out a contented sigh, pulling the condom off and throwing it towards his bin, cringing as he missed and his bodily fluids sank into his white carpet.

"You look so ethereal after sex," Bokuto grinned as he quickly wiped Akaashi with a tissue and flopped beside him, resting his chin on his chest and looking up at him with wide adoring eyes. Akaashi would usually get flustered by compliments but his after-sex confidence would stay in effect for while, and so he just smiled and opened his eyes, his feelings for Bokuto and how nice he was exploding through his system.

Akaashi whispered hoarsely, "You're a beautiful person." He brought a hand up to push away Bokuto's flat hair from his forehead, wanting to see his face more. Bokuto's eyes sparkled and he felt a gushing smile paint his blushing face, looking down nervously, not expecting a compliment back or of that gravity.

Letting out a content sigh, Akaashi ran his fingers through Bokuto's hair, twirling the ends around his middle finger. "Do you want to have a shower?" Bokuto asked after a few moments of comfortable silence, lifting his head up to look Akaashi in the face, hoping that he would say no and they could sit like that for a while longer.

"I definitely do, and we should probably move before we fall asleep again." Akaashi replied with a wide smile, his fingers still running through the black and white locks. "Why don't we save water and shower together, and then we can cuddle and sleep again?" He continued, making Bokuto nod eagerly, the same wide smile reflected on his features.


	6. ushijima x tendou

Pulling on his hoodie, Tendou looked at his reflection in the mirror, dragging his eyelid down to pull a face at himself, feeling nervous. He took his phone out of his pocket, swallowing a lump in his throat as he texted Ushijima to check the time and meeting place. Ushijima immediately responded, confirming the time and meeting place that Tendou was unsure about.

Ushijima had booked out a hotel room for them, to give them some privacy, and Tendou felt nervous only because every other time they had hooked up it had been spontaneous and intense. The fact that Tendou knew what was coming made him nervous, as he knew it was going to be wild.

He pushed his feet towards the hotel, both hands in his hoodie pockets, his earbuds blasting loud music. His mind raced over all the possibilities that having a hotel room opened, smirking to himself, biting the inside of his cheek. Tendou let his eyes fall on the entrance to the hotel, his heart skipping as he saw Ushijima already waiting, punctual as always, his head turned down towards his phone.

"Hey," Tendou greeted him with a wide grin, wrapping his headphones around his phone and stuffing them into his pocket. Ushijima looked up at the voice, smiling a short greeting in reply, feeling his heart race, hoping his nerves didn't show on his face. Tendou thought he was wearing the same steely expression he always wore. 

Ushijima inhaled deeply before saying, "Your hair looks very, um, red . . . today." Tendou laughed at his attempt at a compliment, putting an arm around him and guiding them both towards the front door. "You flatter me, Ushi. Your hair looks very brown today also." Ushijima felt his cheeks burn hot at the touch, keeping his face turned towards Tendou as they walked into the hotel, internally smiling at the comment, although keeping the stoic expression externally.

"You surprised me with the invitation today, I never would have thought you were exciting enough to spend your money on a booty call." Tendou told him through a smirk, keeping their faces close, all nerves disappearing as soon as he had seen Ushijima. A blush on the bridge of his nose, Ushijima swallowed nervously, replying with a silent shrug, forgetting how to speak for a moment because of his flustered state.

They reached the front desk quickly, Ushijima pulling out his phone for the details, Tendou's arm staying tight around Ushijima's torso, a wide smile on his face. "One king-sized bed?" The receptionist asked to check, her eyes flickering between them, Tendou letting out a small amused laugh. "Yes, correct." Ushijima responded firmly, trying to ignore Tendou's excited giggles as he rubbed the sides of their faces together.

"Room 405, here's your key." The receptionist smiled, holding out a rectangular card, Ushijima taking it and thanking her, guiding Tendou towards the elevator. "Did you buy some condoms?" Tendou asked through a grin, his arm still wrapped around Ushijima, as Ushijima pressed the correct floor button on the pale elevator wall.

Ushijima replied, "I bought three condoms, just in case any of them broke, and a 130ml lube. Lube is unscented and the condoms are extra large." Tendou laughed loudly at his factual, detailed, and emotionless reply, finding it amusing how Ushijima acted like a robot unless he was being railed.

"I'm glad you remember that the condom was too small for me last time we fucked," Tendou said through a grin, pleased to see the dark blush on Ushijima's nose, feeling like he was the only person who could make Ushijima so bothered. Ushijima felt his heart race and his excitement grow at the expression on Tendou's face, using the key card to open their room.

Tendou let his arm drop from Ushijima's torso, strolling casually into the hotel room and curiously looking around at the décor. Ushijima closed the door gingerly, pulling his bottom lip through his teeth nervously, pulling the zip down on his bomber jacket pocket and feeling around for the lube and condoms.

His fingertips running over the neatly made bed, Tendou turned his gaze towards Ushijima and let his eyes rake down the built body. "Come over here," He whispered sultrily through a smirk, curling his long fingers towards himself repeatedly, gesturing for Ushijima to come closer. Ushijima felt the same smirk reflect on his features, practically leaping towards Tendou.

Wrapping his arms around Tendou's neck, Ushijima connected their lips hungrily, feeling Tendou's touch around his waist. Tendou pushed his tongue past Ushijima's lips and started to throb his tongue against the inside of his cheek, the sound of their lips smacking filling the silent hotel room, as well as their breathing that started to become more audible as they got more heated.

Ushijima leaned his body forward further to press their bodies against each other, sighing softly against the lips as he felt Tendou's crotch grind against his lower half, one of his hands going up to tangle in Tendou's red hair. One of his hands wandering down to Ushijima's backside, Tendou pulled roughly at the clothed flesh, feeling his desire climb.

Letting his body be pushed against the soft bed, Ushijima moved his legs apart, humming in a low moan against Tendou's lips as Tendou grinded his body down against Ushijima's spread legs. Tendou smirked at the noises, finding the masculine moans attractive, one of his hands rubbing up Ushijima's shirt and feeling at the muscles.

Ushijima breathlessly pulled away as he felt Tendou grab at his crotch, looking down and watching the long fingers cup his bulge through his jeans. His eyes flickered back up to Tendou's face, feeling his cheeks burn hot as he kept the intense stare, sighing from pleasure as Tendou moved his tightly cupped hand up and down.

Tendou bit down on his lip to stop the excited giggles, burying his face in Ushijima's neck and starting to kiss and suck at the sensitive skin. Ushijima shut his eyes and spread his legs further against the touch, hearing Tendou unzip his trousers without looking down, his teeth holding the flesh on Ushijima's neck.

After unzipping the jeans, Tendou moved his face away from the warm neck, caressing against the boxers for a moment. He hurriedly moved his body down so that he could pull the jeans off Ushijima's ankles, running his tongue over his bottom lip as he then hurriedly removed the boxers, Ushijima left naked from the waist down.

Tendou didn't let the grin falter, crawling back on top of him, enjoying the dark blush on Ushijima's cheeks from their difference in nakedness. Wrapping his hand around Ushijima's erection, Tendou kept his face close to Ushijima's, making sure that he could see the expression on Ushijima's features.

Moving his hand up and down slowly, Tendou watched as Ushijima's brows furrowed and he started letting out low moans of pleasure, feeling himself getting more turned on as he watched. "Does that feel good?" Tendou purred in a low tone, his face so close that Ushijima could feel Tendou's hot breath against the side of his face.

Ushijima rolled his head to the side and nodded desperately, one of his hands going up to Tendou's torso to grip onto something. Tendou let his thumb run over the sensitive tip in small circles with a teasing smirk, hearing Ushijima's staggered breaths, using his free hand to turn Ushijima's face with two fingers to kiss him again. 

Tendou sucked at the tip of Ushijima's tongue, feeling the hums of pleasure from Ushijima vibrate through to his bottom lip. "Lube for my fingers, please." Tendou breathed as he pulled away, the same smirk on his face, his hand continuing to stroke up and down. Ushijima frantically pulled it out of his jacket, biting on the inside of his cheek in excitement as he handed it to Tendou.

Pulling off his own jacket and shirt, Ushijima swallowed nervously, as he was now completely naked and Tendou had all of his clothes on still. "Before you do that, take all your clothes off." Ushijima told him in a firm tone, his eyes raking down Tendou's clothed body. Tendou let out an amused gasp, agreeing with a grin, pulling off his shirt and hoodie and pulling his trousers down at the speed of light.

"I'll leave the boxers as a gift for you to unwrap," Tendou grinned through a breath, pushing Ushijima's legs up until his knees dug into the sheets. Ushijima's eyes devoured the naked skin on Tendou's body, his heart racing as he saw the prominent collarbones and the faint muscle carved into the smooth skin, running his tongue between his lips as his eyes then trailed down to the bulge underneath the underwear and the slender built legs.

Tendou lathered lube all over his right hand with a sinful giggle, asking Ushijima if he was ready, who was sat with his legs spread and his back against the headboard. Ushijima sank his teeth into his bottom lip and nodded, looking down at Tendou with lust as Tendou laid his body next to Ushijima's, his head next to Ushijima's chest.

Placing a feathery kiss at Ushijima's beating chest, Tendou slowly pushed his middle finger into Ushijima, hearing the sharp intake of breath. Ushijima pressed his lips together and moved his legs further apart, feeling the entire length of Tendou's middle finger enter him, meeting Tendou's intense gaze.

Tendou slowly started to curl his finger around, keeping his eyes on Ushijima's, pleased with the heavy breaths that began to melt into low moans. He pushed his ring finger in also, feeling Ushijima's desperate grasp at Tendou's hair, an abrupt moan scratching at the back of his throat at the sudden pleasure.

"You're so yummy today, Ushi." Tendou smirked in a low hum, his two fingers starting to create a rhythm of curling in and out. Ushijima pressed the back of his head further into the pillow, turning his face up to the ceiling, feeling his chest heaving up and down as his throat produced moans that reflected how good the fingers felt.

His brows furrowing in pleasure, Ushijima moaned through slightly parted lips, his fingers tangling through Tendou's red hair. Tendou exhaled deeply through his grin as he watched the arousal written on Ushijima's face, moving his index finger along with the other two fingers, curling the three fingers in and out in small circles.

Ushijima fluttered his eyes shut and arched his back, inviting the feeling, his free hand that wasn't clinging to Tendou's hair sinking into the sheets beside him. His fingers wrapped around the fabric tightly, his knuckles going white. Licking his lips and feeling his erection beg to be touched, Tendou felt his heartbeat pound against his temples, his eyes flickering across every inch of Ushijima's naked panting body.

"I want you, now." Ushijima breathed through a moan, lowering his head so that he could see Tendou's eyes. Tendou grinned and pulled his fingers out, watching as Ushijima pulled the boxers down to his ankles, Ushijima throwing them to the side. He handed Tendou the lube and condoms, lying back down on his back and letting out a staggered excited breath.

Tendou pulled a condom on hurriedly, hearing Ushijima's heavy breaths, lathering lube onto it and positioning himself between the spread legs. He rested his body weight on his knees, pushing Ushijima's legs into the bed, looking up at Ushijima's expression to see if he was ready. Ushijima swallowed with nervousness and excitement as he looked down at the erection, biting the inside of his cheek to stop the smirk.

Putting his hand out against the pillow, Tendou slowly guided the erection all the way inside, Ushijima feeling his body tremble, looking down at his lower half, both of his hands holding his thighs apart. Ushijima arched his back against the bed to exploit the pleasure, a low gasping moan escaping his lips at the motion.

Tendou kept his eyes fixed on the flushed red face underneath him, finding the open moaning mouth and furrowed brows of pleasure extremely arousing. Ushijima returned the gaze with innocent watery eyes, letting out a loud moan in surprise as Tendou moved suddenly and slammed into him.

Ushijima moved one of his hands from his thigh up to the pillow above his head, his bicep flexed and his elbow level with his tight fist. Tendou moved his hips back and forth in slow motions, heavy breaths and quiet moans starting to spiral out of his lips, his motions thrusting Ushijima into the creaking bed.

Sinking his teeth into his bottom lip to try and silence the embarrassingly loud moans scratching at his throat, Ushijima felt the pleasure from each thrust rush through his veins, the intense feeling from how big Tendou was and the way that he could move his body reducing him to a moaning sweaty mess.

Tendou hummed under a moan, fighting the urge to screw his eyes shut from how good it felt, keeping his eyes down on Ushijima's flushed skin and pleading eyes. The sounds of their moaning, heavy breaths, the bed creaking, and slapping skin filled the quiet hotel room, Ushijima moving the hand that was at his thigh to the small of Tendou's back, trying to pull him as close as possible.

As the grinding got quicker, Ushijima had to move his hand flat against the headboard to stop his head from being roughly thrust into the material, his other hand still above his head gripping onto the pillow, his bicep flexed tightly. Low moans escaped his lips at a high volume as Tendou got rougher and faster, his mouth hanging ajar as he felt his body get sorer and more aroused. 

Tendou let out an amused laugh through his breathy moans, a wide grin on his features, his lower half repeatedly slamming deep into Ushijima, his back curving with each thrust. Ushijima let his eyes flicker to a corner of the ceiling, feeling too flustered to keep the eye contact, his mouth opening wider as loud moans whined from deep inside his lungs with each body movement.

Grabbing Ushijima's wrist and erratically dragging him towards a wall, Tendou pressed the back of his body against the cold wall and positioned Ushijima directly in front of him, guiding his erection inside him again. Ushijima felt Tendou wrap an arm around his neck and put him into a chokehold, Tendou's free arm holding Ushijima's arm behind Ushijima's back as he started thrusting into him.

Scrunching his face up from the intense feeling, Ushijima let out a soft moan at the arousing position, arching his back and pushing back against the grinding. He turned his face up towards the ceiling, moving his free hand up to grasp at Tendou's forearm against his throat. With each thrust Tendou pulled on the arm around Ushijima's neck, arching his back and moving both of their bodies.

Tendou stretched his neck upwards as he lowly moaned, quickening his pace and tightening his grip on Ushijima's arm and throat, giving his body over to the euphoria. Turning his face to look at Tendou through watery eyes, Ushijima heard his own moans getting shorter as the slapping of skin got faster, letting Tendou see the red hue on his nose and the saliva starting to drip down his chin.

Joining their lips in a messy wet kiss, Tendou felt Ushijima's moans in his open mouth, throbbing his tongue against Ushijima's and feeling sweat roll down his naked back. Tendou pulled away from the kiss and licked all of the saliva away from Ushijima's mouth with a grin, pushing them both back to the bed.

Ushijima gasped in surprise as he was thrown onto the bed, turning his head to look back at Tendou in excitement as Tendou grabbed onto his hips from behind. Hurriedly pushing himself in again, Tendou sank his teeth into his bottom lip, hearing a hum of pleasure surface from deep inside his lungs, starting to thrust into Ushijima from behind.

His shaky forearms giving out because of the overwhelming pleasure, Ushijima let his face and torso fall against the bed, keeping his back arched as he moaned with each thrust. He turned his face to the side and breathed heavily against the sheets, low moans scratching at the back of his throat as Tendou repeatedly slammed into him.

Ushijima grabbed the sheets and screwed his face up, letting his body be fucked harshly into the mattress, his moans loud and echoing off the hotel walls along with the bed creaks. "Please don't stop-" Ushijima whined breathily through his heavy moans, the pleasure screaming through every fibre of his body, igniting him with mind-blowing bliss.

"Fuck," Ushijima whimpered, letting his eyes flutter shut and his eyes roll to the back of his head, hearing his loud whining moans fill the air. Tendou found the talking arousing, as the idea of Ushijima swearing usually was completely out of the question, a devilish smirk on Tendou's face as he continued to pound into him.

Their heavy breathing, the slapping of skin, the bed creaks, and their moans swirled around them, Tendou not sure how much longer he could hold back the urge to finish because of how sexually charged he felt. Looking down at Ushijima, the brown hair on his head fluffy from the sweaty heat, strands of it stuck wet to his forehead, the side of his face pressed against the bed.

Tendou turned Ushijima over so that he could fully see his face, Ushijima desperately wrapping his shaking legs around Tendou's waist, his entire body trembling as Tendou started to thrust into him. Ushijima looked up at him through furrowed brows, his eyes watering from the pain mixed with pleasure, his face hued with red, and his mouth hanging open as his moans got higher.

Moving his body down so that he could bury his face in Ushijima's neck, Tendou heard his own breathing getting heavier, repeatedly throwing his lower half down roughly, feeling Ushijima's sweaty legs tighten around him with each motion. Tendou pulled at the skin on Ushijima's neck with his teeth, sucking at the sensitive skin, feeling both of Ushijima's hands grab at the flesh on his sweaty shoulder blades.

Tendou moved his head upwards to see Ushijima, holding one of Ushijima's thighs up, his other hand going to caress the side of Ushijima's face. He hovered his face above Ushijima's, the tips of their noses touching, breathing and moaning into each other as their bodies slapped together. Ushijima breathlessly moaned in staggered gasps, the overwhelming feeling washing over his sweaty body as it rubbed underneath Tendou's flesh.

"You like that?" Tendou breathed quietly in a deep voice, his lips brushing against Ushijima's as he spoke, feeling sweat roll down his curved back as he thrust with all of his force. Ushijima moaned through parted lips, one of his hands going up to the back of Tendou's neck, his whining moans getting shorter and higher as Tendou roughly moved their bodies together.

Ushijima kept the intense eye contact, his back arching as he turned his head up until his lips slipped and brushed against the sharp point of Tendou's nose. Tendou felt his chest heave up and down as he felt himself nearing orgasm, his fingers sinking into the flesh on Ushijima's thigh, his other hand at Ushijima's face rubbing up and down, his fingers tangling in the messy hair.

Tendou continued to cradle the face, slowly pushing his slim thumb past Ushijima's lips, looking down at him with lust as he pushed the thumb into Ushijima's mouth. Feeling the skin against the side of his cheek, Ushijima wrapped his lips around the thumb and started to suck on it seductively, Tendou feeling the vibration of Ushijima's deep moans through his thumb.

Low groans spiralled out of Tendou's lips, screwing his eyes shut and starting to grind his hips faster as he approached his climax, his mouth hanging ajar as he heard Ushijima's moans coincide with the slapping skin. Tendou felt his body jerk as he finished, letting out a strained moan, the euphoria bathing him and making everything beautiful. 

Ushijima breathed heavily as he felt Tendou's body tighten, the warmth from his ejaculation felt deep within him, the condom blocking the raw contact. He breathlessly looked up at Tendou, seeing a dazed satisfied smile play on his features, a low laugh spiralling out of his parted lips. "You're so filthy, Ushi." Tendou laughed quietly, his eyes fluttered shut, pulling himself out, letting his tongue run over Ushijima's lips that were covered in saliva.

"Is it cool if you finish in my mouth?" Tendou breathed through his grin, his long fingers pushing the sweaty strands away from Ushijima's face, his dark red eyes flickering over the flustered features. Ushijima mutely nodded with an embarrassed blush, feeling his heart race, watching as Tendou slithered down his body.

Tendou pulled Ushijima to the edge of the bed so that he could kneel between his legs, a wide smirk on his face as he looked up at Ushijima from between his thighs. He took hold of the erection, Ushijima inhaling deeply, pressing both hands flat against the bed behind him. He moved his head down until he took all of Ushijima into his mouth, keeping his eyes up as he wrapped his lips around the erection.

Ushijima heard a low moan scratch at the back of his throat, looking down at Tendou over his rising and falling sweaty chest, watching as Tendou started to bob his head up and down. Letting his tongue run over the flesh, Tendou held back his smirk at the high moans, finding it attractive enough to almost make him hard again.

One of his hands going up to grasp at the red hair at the back of Tendou's scalp, Ushijima felt his body near orgasm quickly, as they had been having sex for a long time and Tendou knew exactly what to do to him to make him finish. He let out a strained whining moan, his fingers tightening around the hair, pulling and pushing the head.

Tendou could feel the way that Ushijima's hips started to grind slightly into his mouth, knowing that he was about to finish, his hand around the erection moving up and down quickly along with the tight lips. Ushijima sank his teeth into his bottom lip as deep moans surfaced from within him, his breathing getting erratic, the feeling blossoming and unravelling slowly.

Ushijima's body jerked forward as a finishing almost-scream tumbled out of his lips, the euphoria rising up through his body, the orgasm felt throughout his entire form. He shut his eyes and let his mouth hang open, feeling Tendou allow his mouth and tongue to run over the genitals once more before pulling away, swallowing and wiping at his mouth.

Tendou looked up at him as Ushijima sighed softly and caught his breath, sweat trickling down Ushijima's temple and gathering as a drop near his chin. He giggled lightly and rose up between Ushijima's spread legs, pushing them both against the bed, hovering on top of him, the sweat from both of their bodies giving them a shimmering sheen.

"You seriously fuck like a porn star," Tendou breathed through a laugh, one of his hands propping Ushijima's thighs up so that he could settle between the legs. Ushijima felt a red colour creep onto his cheeks, smiling up at him with a short smile, feeling his heart race from the words and how their bodies were the closest they could physically be.

Ushijima wanted to reply and say that he had never had sex like that before, but he got too nervous, swallowing the dryness in his throat, one of his hands affectionately rubbing up Tendou's sweaty back. "I haven't watched porn in two hundred and twenty six days, so I wouldn't know." Ushijima replied breathlessly in a monotonous tone, making Tendou let out a low laugh, shaking his head in disbelief at how quickly Ushijima would go from moaning and begging with a face full of emotion to the icy factual character with zero social skills.

Feeling his smile curl further up his cheeks from the laugh, Ushijima lowered his eyes nervously, suddenly shy from how Tendou could make him vulnerable and bothered so easily. Tendou's low scratchy laughter slowly died down, his fingers playing with the strands of hair that framed Ushijima's face, an amused grin on his lips as he looked down at the boy.


	7. kuroo x kenma

"I like cash and my hair to my ass. Do the dash, can you make it go fast? Fuck the fame, all I want is them bands. If she keep on muggin', I'ma steal her man." Bokuto sung obnoxiously loudly, his deep voice echoing off of Kuroo's bedroom walls, as he body-rolled and pointed a finger at his reflection. Kuroo, sat on the edge of his bed, watched him with an amused smile, already ready to leave for the party, as he had been for the last fifteen minutes.

Bokuto dramatically screwed his face up and danced as if the song was going through his soul, moving his arms horizontally and doing an arm wave, his body rolls quickly transforming into hip thrusts, Kuroo rolling his eyes as Bokuto had sex with the air. Letting out a laugh that he had made Kuroo annoyed, Bokuto turned to look at his reflection one more time, asking if Kuroo thought his ass looked big in his jeans.

Kuroo gave him a deadpan look, watching as Bokuto turned and looked at his ass over his shoulder in the mirror, pulling a duck face at himself. "Your ass looks very juicy. Can we leave now?" Kuroo asked, pushing himself up off of the bed, hearing Bokuto's rapid whispers worrying that his ass didn't look good enough for Akaashi.

"Wait, did you remember to put on a swimsuit underneath your clothes?" Kuroo asked as they were approaching his bedroom door, needing to check as Bokuto had a very annoying forgetful trait. Bokuto nodded with a grin, laughing as he spoke, "I'm wearing brief swimming shorts." Kuroo made a disgusted sound, asking him why he thought that would be a good idea through a laugh, curling his upper lip up as they walked down the hallway.

Bokuto glared at him, calling him a rude best friend, folding his arms over his muscular chest. Kuroo giggled evilly and said that he was only joking, wrapping an arm around the slightly shorter boy and telling him that he was sure Akaashi would find tiny swimwear sexy. They left Kuroo's house and walked the short distance to Oikawa's house, the home hosting parties often because Oikawa's parents usually went away for the weekend.

Kuroo chewed on the inside of his lip anxiously as the flood of people accompanied the flood of loud music booming from the speaker, shaking the full glass of unknown liquid beside the speaker slightly, the ripples dancing with the sea of teenagers. He felt a large grin grow on his face as he saw Oikawa, who skipped over with the same grin, handing him a tall drink.

"Hey, stud. You look tasty." Oikawa smirked, wrapping both arms around Kuroo's neck, pulling his bottom lip through his teeth as he admired the slightly taller boy. Kuroo was used to Oikawa's flirtatious nature, shaking his head with a laugh, looking away from the intense brown gaze when he started to get flustered.

Oikawa giggled at his laugh, about to start flirting some more when a meek masculine voice cleared their throat from beside them. Kuroo turned his head and saw Iwaizumi, who had a fake smile on his face, his cheeks tinted rose from irritation. "Oh no, Iwa-chan. You weren't supposed to see us; Kuroo was totally just talking about having his way with me." Oikawa dramatically gasped, squeezing Kuroo tighter when he realised Iwaizumi was there.

Kuroo let out an exasperated sound, trying to push Oikawa away, although the steely grip around his torso remained, Oikawa pressing the side of his falsely guilty face against Kuroo's chest. "So muscular," Oikawa added on through a frown, clearly trying to make Iwaizumi angry. Kuroo let his eyes trail behind Iwaizumi, his hazel eyes widening as they landed on Kenma, who was watching the situation unfold with a drink in his hand.

Feeling his heart flutter with nerves and feelings, Kuroo waved Kenma over with a grin curling up to his eyes, attempting to pry Oikawa off with a panicked blush, not wanting Kenma to get the wrong idea. "Hey," Kenma breathed as he approached them, his voice quiet, smiling shyly at them all, feeling jealousy twist his stomach as he watched Oikawa nuzzle into Kuroo's neck.

"Hi, you look really nice." Kuroo replied with a rose colour covering the bridge of his nose, glad that his voice didn't stutter as he looked into Kenma's large golden eyes. "Thank you," Kenma smiled, tucking a lock of blond hair behind his ear, feeling his face go red, quickly sipping at his drink to try and gain some drunk confidence.

Oikawa brought a hand up and started caressing at Kuroo's freshly shaven face, his fingers cupping around the soft cheek as he let out a long sigh, the touch making Kuroo nervous, worried that he was going to get aroused as it felt nice. His brown eyes teasingly flickering to Iwaizumi, Oikawa smiled widely and rubbed his other hand at Kuroo's spine in small circles.

Kuroo kept his wide eyes fixed on Kenma's, trying to send a message telepathically that he was sorry, even if him and Kenma weren't seeing each other. The two had been best friends since the dawn of time and in recent years their relationship had started developing into the romantic type, and it was an unspoken agreement that the only reason why they hadn't crossed that invisible line already was because of a lack of courage on both ends.

Kenma swallowed the jealousy, blinking rapidly as he looked at Oikawa, who was oblivious to the hurt he was causing, only flirting with Kuroo because it made Iwaizumi jealous. Kuroo felt Iwaizumi's venomous glare directed towards him, gently pushing Oikawa's hand away from his face and letting out a nervous laugh.

"I think I'm going to leave this situation, because I don't want my ass beat, or to be in the middle of your rough angry sex." Kuroo laughed in a panicked tone, putting both hands under Oikawa's armpits and lifting him off the ground and towards Iwaizumi, Kenma covering his smiling lips with a hand, finding it amusing now that Oikawa wasn't pressed against Kuroo.

Kenma and Kuroo strolled away together, sweet smiles on both of their faces as they gazed at each other, leaving the chaotic scene as they heard Iwaizumi's meek voice grow irritated at Oikawa who pretended like he hadn't done anything wrong through a giggle. Kuroo downed his drink, cringing at how much alcohol Oikawa had put into the glass compared to the lemonade, feeling nervous now that he was somewhat alone with the shorter boy.

"Did you swimsuit your bring pool? Fuck-" Kuroo tripped over his words, feeling his face go red as he cleared his throat and tried again, "Did you bring your swimsuit for the pool? Wow, that was embarrassing." Kenma laughed through a toothy grin, saying that he always messed up his words too and it was fine, his heart fluttering at how adorable he found the tall boy.

As Kenma was about to reply that he did bring one, he gasped as he felt someone grab his wrist and yank him towards them, almost falling over from the force. He let out a relieved breath as he saw Hinata's grinning face, who was clearly already very intoxicated as he wrapped Kenma in a bone-crushing hug and slurred, "Do shots with me, daddy." 

Kenma's eyes widened as he looked down at Hinata, who was hugging his waist tightly and looking up at him drunkenly. "Yeah, daddy, do shots with him." Kuroo teased through a laugh from beside them, a dark blush rising to Kenma's rosy cheeks. "I'm not into that," He murmured, feeling embarrassed, surprised at this new information about his close friend's kinks.

Hinata giggled loudly, moving his body away from Kenma's to pour shots, asking Kuroo through a heavy slur if he wanted shots also. As Hinata handed Kuroo the shot he called him daddy too, Kenma laughing through slightly parted lips, glad that he wasn't the only one being subjected to the nickname. 

"You can only have one daddy, dude. It loses value when you say it to everyone." Kuroo instructed Hinata as he threw the shot back, coughing and gagging at the bleachy taste as it burned through his body. Hinata pulled a face, nodding and mumbling about how he would take that into consideration, Kenma throwing back his shot too.

Hinata poured them all another, Kenma wiping a hand over his eyes, feeling the effects from the strong alcohol already. "You wanna hear something funny?" Hinata asked through a loud laugh, after throwing back another shot as if it was water. "I call Kageyama daddy, even though I'm older than him." Hinata continued, letting out a burp as he put a hand over his lips, almost throwing up.

They fell into a drunk conversation about Hinata and Kageyama, Kenma glad that he didn't feel as nervous, letting Hinata sit on his lap, wrapping both arms around him and laughing against the side of his upper arm as Hinata talked about his grumpy setter. Kuroo smiled as he saw Kenma's calm nature, watching as Kenma told Hinata that he probably shouldn't call people other than his boyfriend daddy, as it would make Kageyama upset and it was probably something that should be kept between lovers, in private.

"I will never be able to look at Kageyama the same knowing that he gets off on that, so thanks." Kuroo drunkenly laughed, making Kenma giggle with him, Hinata pulling a face and asking if he shouldn't have told them about it. "You guys have daddy energy too, though. You guys are sexy." Hinata stated as if it was obvious, holding out a hand palm-up flat, looking between them both with eyes half closed from how intoxicated he was.

Kenma raised an eyebrow, replying, "Neither of us are into that, but just as a hypothetical scenario, which one of us has the strongest daddy energy?" Hinata hummed in deep thought, narrowing his eyes as he flickered them between the two boys, Kuroo winking at him and flexing his muscles, Kenma feeling a wide amused smile curl up his lips at the sight of Kuroo trying to win Hinata over.

"Mmm, I would say Kenma. His personality is more masculine and mysterious, even if Kuroo does have a body carved by the gods." Hinata spoke through a heavy slur, pointing at Kenma behind him over his shoulder. Kenma balled his fingers into a tight fist and raised it victoriously, a clenched toothy grin rising to his lips, Kuroo letting out a gasp through his smile, even though he agreed with Hinata.

Hinata continued, "And I had a sex dream one time that Kenma and Kageyama tag teamed me in the shower. Mm, it was so nice." Kenma gave the orange-haired boy an incredulous look, saying that he had never heard that before, Hinata giggling drunkenly and squishing Kenma's cheeks between his thumb and four fingers.

Kuroo raised his eyebrows at the two of them with a smirk, taking a swig of a bottle of strong alcohol, lowering his eyes, feeling like he should be more drunk. He had always worried that Kenma had feelings for Hinata, as no one else got him that excited to play volleyball, and Hinata was always touchy flirty at parties. Kuroo wished that he could be small and sit in Kenma's lap.

Kenma saw the hidden jealousy behind Kuroo's smiling eyes, feeling his stomach flutter with nerves, biting the inside of his cheek to stop the happy grin, gently pushing Hinata off of him and saying he was going to get another drink. Hinata leapt onto Kuroo and started poking at his neck, asking him how he got so tall and muscular, Kuroo turning his face to the side with a blush, never comfortable when people complimented him.

He knew it made him sound arrogant and vain, but he ended up in situations a lot at parties where people would hang off him and talk about the way he looked, and their partners would get upset. The recent example of Iwaizumi proved this, and Kuroo nervously looked around as Hinata whispered about his height in fascination, worried that Kageyama would knock his teeth out, even if he wasn't doing anything.

Kuroo knew that he looked big and scary and masculine, but the people who were close to him understood that he was a softie who was very unskilled in flirting and talking to people. He usually relied on Bokuto's big personality at his side, and appreciated being in Kenma's company as the timid boy never cared that he was shy deep down too.

Kenma approached with two drinks in his hand, smiling through tightly closed lips, finding it amusing, asking Kuroo if he was okay, used to the attention that Kuroo attracted. "We should dance," Kuroo breathed nervously, the thought of Kageyama's scary scowling face flashing in his brain, picking Hinata up as Kuroo guided the two of them to be standing.

Kuroo thanked Kenma for the drink, throwing it back, not expecting it to be so strong, feeling significantly drunker, especially as he wasn't sitting anymore. Hinata started to crawl away in the direction of the other boys from his school, his attention span with one group short, Kenma watching him leave as he threw his drink back too.

Wiping at the side of his mouth as the bleachy alcohol clung to the edge of his lips, Kenma turned to Kuroo, seeing a hand stretched out in his direction, turning his head up at the older boy and smiling widely. Kenma laughed and took the hand, yanking Kuroo close and shuffling their bodies towards where people were dancing.

Both of them too intoxicated to be anxious, the two boys started rolling their shoulders forward and lowering their torsos, laughing loudly at how badly the other danced. Stayin' Alive by the Bee Gees started to play, Kuroo gasping loudly and drunkenly yelling about how that was his favourite song, one arm wrapped around Kenma and the other starting to do the diagonal disco point move over Kenma's head.

Kenma laughed at his cheesy moves, feeling his smaller frame be whizzed around the room as Kuroo swayed his head from side to side and sang the disco classic. Moving his hand to the small of Kuroo's back, Kenma pressed their hips together with a grin, his loudly beating heart pressing against Kuroo's torso, Kuroo too drunk to get flustered over the position, returning the grin down at Kenma.

"I'm excited to see you shirtless in the pool," Kuroo breathlessly spoke down to Kenma, his words shaped by a large grin, his arms wrapping tighter around Kenma's warm back. Kenma laughed at his explicit flirting, his heart racing, starting to move his fingertips in small circles at Kuroo's spine as he hugged him.

Kenma replied, "I hope you brought a tiny bikini, really tight on your massive rack. And you've got to show off your cake too." He grabbed at the flesh on Kuroo's backside, Kuroo letting out an amused gasp, not expecting the bold flirtatious joke, his heart fluttering as Kenma heartily laughed.

"I'll let you titty fuck if you're lucky," Kuroo slurred, pushing together his non-existent breasts, making Kenma laugh loudly. "If that offer stands for me putting my dick between your lips instead of your titties then I'll take it," Kenma replied, the words rolling off the tip of his tongue before his brain told him that was too forward.

Kuroo felt his breath catch in his throat, his eyes widening as he pressed his lips together and tried not to laugh, hoping his face wasn't red. He saw the brave flirtatious smirk painted on Kenma's lips, the alcohol clearly destroying any shyness that Kenma had, Kuroo feeling the hand at his spine wander up and down.

"You're making me nervous thinking about doing that," Kuroo whispered through a drunk laugh, his arms around Kenma's torso squeezing tightly, their bodies pressed together. Kenma looked up at him and kept the eye contact for a moment, leaning into the touch and resting his chin flat against Kuroo's chest, their faces close.

Kenma smiled up at him drunkenly, asking, "Do you want me to stop?" Kuroo quickly shook his head profusely, too intoxicated to be embarrassed at the desperate reply, feeling Kenma's leg slowly wrap around his leg, their bodies becoming even closer. Looking up at him and sighing, Kenma pulled his bottom lip through his teeth, Kuroo glancing down with a lustful breathless smile.

"Is it okay if I kiss-" Kenma started to speak in a low tone, his words cut off as a loud voice cut through the air from beside them, both of their heads turning to look. "Kuroo, I need you on my team for chicken fight!" It was Bokuto, who stumbled as he walked towards them, Kenma quickly pulling away from Kuroo, not being comfortable showing sexual affection even when smashed drunk.

Kuroo let out a sad whine that Kenma opened distance between them, turning to look at Bokuto with an annoyed stare, asking, "Can't someone else do it? I didn't want to get in the pool until later." Kenma's heart still raced from how close him and Kuroo were to kissing, smirking as he looked down at the ground, shifting his shoes against the expensive fluffy carpet.

"No, dude, you're the only person strong enough to hold me on your shoulders. My juicy fat ass would crush anyone else." Bokuto giggled through a slur, wrapping an arm around Kuroo's shoulder, winking at Kenma, making Kenma laugh behind his hand. "I'll watch, I don't mind getting in my swimsuit now." Kenma piped up, purposefully not meeting Kuroo's eyes to tease him.

Bokuto cheered and said that Kuroo had to now that Kenma had agreed to go to the pool, Kuroo sighing and giving in, shooting Kenma a knowing look after their conversation about seeing each other shirtless. Kenma let Bokuto drag him towards the pool, Bokuto's other hand wrapped around Kuroo's wrist, the sounds of splashing water and people squealing as they jumped into the pool flooding their hearing.

After removing his clothes, Kuroo slowly lowered his limbs into the pool, glad that it wasn't too cold, feeling eyes on him. Kenma pulled his clothes off quickly, not wanting to miss any of the childish game, smiling at the ground as he felt Kuroo's glances at his body, his heart racing. He slipped down into the pool beside Kageyama, smiling and starting a conversation, Hinata chiming in excitedly from beside Kageyama.

Kenma let his eyes flicker to Kuroo, watching as he sank below the water so that Bokuto could sit on his shoulders, letting out a light laugh as Bokuto wobbled and screeched trying to gain his balance. The other team was Oikawa on Iwaizumi's shoulders, Oikawa looking very pleased to have Iwaizumi's head between his thighs.

Bokuto asked if Oikawa was ready through a drunken laugh, Kenma hearing a worried sigh beside him, turning and seeing Akaashi holding a beer. Kuroo smiled at Iwaizumi, hoping that he wasn't actually mad at him for earlier, as the four of them playing the game were all third years and had been close friends for all of high school.

Iwaizumi smiled back, his hands at Oikawa's calves, about to complain about Oikawa before the body at his shoulders leapt forward and started tackling Bokuto. The wrestling lasted a surprisingly long time, and because Oikawa and Bokuto both had loud dramatic personalities they were both screaming in the other's face to try and distract the other team, the spectators watching finding it entertaining, to say the least.

In the end, Oikawa played a dirty tactic and tried to break down Bokuto's mental fortitude, lying through a grin as he told Bokuto that he was balls deep in Akaashi last weekend. Taking advantage of the despair on Bokuto's features, Oikawa shoved him as hard as he could, watching as he toppled over, taking Kuroo down with him.

"You're a terrible person," Iwaizumi told Oikawa as he looked up at him, Oikawa cheering loudly and flexing his biceps, replying that he would rather be a winner than a good person, Iwaizumi shaking his head in disapproval, although a small smile curled up his lips. Bokuto choked for air as he hit the water, hurriedly rushing over to where Akaashi was sat and asking if it was true.

Akaashi raised an eyebrow in confusion, asking, "Is what true, Bokuto-san?" Kuroo emerged from the water, coughing and spluttering, wiping at his eyes and pushing his hair back so that the wet black strands didn't fall in his eyes. He watched as Iwaizumi gently lowered Oikawa down, catching him by holding onto his upper thighs before he could touch the bottom of the pool, Oikawa's curly brown hair staying bone dry.

Oikawa wrapped both arms around Iwaizumi's neck with a smug smile, Iwaizumi holding him up so that Oikawa's face was raised above his, a light pink on his cheeks as he looked up at him. Kuroo waded over to where Kenma and the others were, laughing as Bokuto exclaimed happily to no one in particular that Oikawa was lying, hugging a blushing Akaashi and shaking his body up and down in glee.

Kenma was sat on a step in the pool, a drunk smile on his face as he curled his four fingers towards himself repeatedly, gesturing for Kuroo to come closer. Thinking about their sexual conversation earlier, Kuroo felt desire wash over him, pressing his back against the front of Kenma's body, feeling Kenma's sharp chin rest on the top of his wet head.

Wrapping both arms around Kuroo's neck, his fingertips brushing against the bottom of Kuroo's stomach, Kenma let out a contented hum through his smile, the flesh where he was touching Kuroo tingling despite the numb intoxication. Kuroo reached a hand up beside Kenma's face, caressing the soft skin, his fingers sliding up the cheek and twirling a piece of hair.

They listened to the bustling conversation around them, watching as Bokuto lifted Hinata in the air and put him on his shoulders, drunkenly claiming that the younger boy was his son. Kenma felt his arousal climb as Kuroo pushed back against his crotch underneath the water, one of his hands moving up to the opposite side of Kuroo's head, holding it and letting his eyes flutter shut.

Leaning his head down so that his cheek rested against Kuroo's temple, Kenma started rubbing the sides of their faces together, feeling Kuroo nuzzle him back. Kuroo heard both of their breathing get more audible and heavy, biting the inside of his cheek when he felt the crotch behind him harden, letting out a small sigh and meeting Kenma's eyes.

"There's a lock on the upstairs bathroom," Kuroo whispered, their faces so close that their lips brushed as he spoke, flickering his eyes between Kenma's. Feeling a large smile curl up his lips, Kenma nodded in agreement, his hand at the side of Kuroo's face pushing back the black damp hair and tucking it behind an ear.

Too drunk to feel nervous, Kuroo smiled back at him, pulling away from the embrace and starting to leave the pool, hoping that his flustered arousal didn't show on his face as he walked towards the house. Kenma waited a moment before following him, his hands going down to cover his erection, flickering his eyes around him at the many faces, all of them too immersed in their drunk conversations to care.

Kuroo pushed the door open for the bathroom, peeking inside, exhaling in relief that there was no one there, turning on the light and squinting at the bright illumination. He felt his heart race, covering his smiling lips with a hand, letting out a happy laugh, hearing approaching footsteps.

Kenma peeked his face in to check it was the correct bathroom, smiling widely at Kuroo who was drunkenly swaying from side to side, anxiously scratching at his neck. He closed the door and locked it, turning back to face Kuroo, the same smile on both of their faces. Kenma closed the distance between their lips, pushing up on his tiptoes, wrapping his arms around Kuroo's waist.

His lips numbly screaming with excitement, Kuroo let both hands disappear into Kenma's hair, feeling Kenma pull him close so that their bodies were pressed together. Letting out a hum, Kenma furrowed his brows, quickly pushing his tongue past Kuroo's lips, their heavy breathing and lip smacking echoing off the bathroom walls.

Kenma squeezed the waist tighter, his hands wandering down and grasping at the flesh on Kuroo's backside, the damp swimming shorts separating the naked touch. Hearing his breathing get more audible against Kenma's open mouth at the groping, Kuroo started rubbing their lower halves together, his fingers in Kenma's soft hair tightening around blond strands and tugging.

His hands tightly wrapped around Kuroo's backside and pulling the lower half against his hard crotch, Kenma sighed softly against the tongue that tasted of cherry and alcohol, his arousal soaring underneath his swimsuit. Kuroo felt Kenma's tongue throb against the inside of his mouth, his body being moved backwards slightly as Kenma kissed him deeply and rolled his hips against Kuroo's crotch.

The deep breathy kiss turned into small frantic ones as they both grew more desperate to feel each other completely, Kenma breaking the kiss to breathe against the side of Kuroo's face when he felt a hand slither down the front of his swimming shorts. He let out a soft moan, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip, Kuroo wrapping his hand around the erection and starting to stroke up and down.

Kenma buried his face in Kuroo's neck, his teeth roughly pulling at the skin, one of his hands around Kuroo's backside sliding up the toned back and grasping at the shoulder blade. His other hand at the back of Kenma's neck, Kuroo felt himself get more turned on by Kenma's moaning, rubbing his lower half against the shorter boy and letting out heavy breaths.

Kuroo took his hand out and stumbled to his knees, gripping onto Kenma's swimsuit to stop himself from falling over, tugging them down. "Wait — Wait," Kenma slurred through a laugh, as Kuroo swayed the two of them, Kenma barely able to stand from how intoxicated and aroused he was.

Kenma guided them both to the wall so that Kenma could lean against it, smirking down at Kuroo, his hand pushing back the black hair from Kuroo's hazel eyes. Looking up at Kenma with an innocent smile, Kuroo moved his face towards the erection, one of his hands at the base and the other tangled around Kenma's thigh.

Pressing his lips together and humming, Kenma felt the warm lips wrap around him as he completely entered Kuroo's mouth, closing his eyes and hearing a moan scratch at the back of his throat. He pushed the top of his head into the cold blue wall, his fingers tightening around the damp hair on Kuroo's scalp.

Kuroo looked up at him in awe, watching as Kenma's small round lips parted and he whined quiet moans, Kuroo letting his tongue run across the erection as he sucked and moved his head. Keeping his face turned up to the ceiling, Kenma let the pleasure wash over him, feeling his chest heave up and down as he breathed out moans.

"You're so good at that," Kenma breathed through a moan, his free hand that wasn't tangled in Kuroo's hair going up to wipe up his own face, brushing past his panting lips. Kuroo felt his tightly wrapped lips stretch into a smirk, his small deep laughs vibrating through to Kenma, meeting Kenma's eyes when Kenma turned his face down to look.

Kenma let out a moaning whimper as Kuroo ran his tongue over the sensitive tip, pulling his mouth away and leaping up so that he was eye-level with Kenma again, joining their lips messily. Letting out a sigh against the lips, feeling Kuroo's tongue rub on top of his and tasting his saliva, Kenma moved his hand down and groped Kuroo's erection through the swimming shorts, feeling Kuroo's hum through his mouth.

He broke away from the kiss to breathe, Kuroo instantly sucking hickeys at his neck, Kenma's eyes curiously looking around the bathroom for a medicine cabinet. "Go — Go lie down somewhere, and I'll try to find lube." Kenma breathed in a slurred whisper, tapping Kuroo at his back, his desperation to feel Kuroo completely growing.

Kuroo agreed with a hum, having to use all of his effort to break away from Kenma, instantly feeling the loss of warmth and pleasure, stumbling towards the soft white rug in the centre of the bathroom floor. Smirking at the impatient expression on Kuroo's face, Kenma staggered towards the bathroom counters, his hands throwing open the cabinets, squinting his eyes to try and look at labels on the bottles.

"Oikawa is such a whore, there has to be some here." Kenma muttered drunkenly, looking over his shoulder and seeing Kuroo shimmying off his swimming shorts, quickly getting distracted from his search for lube. He tore his eyes away and continued looking, letting out an excited laugh as he came across a tiny bottle hidden right at the back.

Kenma turned around and showed it to Kuroo with a grin, starting to stumble over to him, Kuroo laughing lowly and wrapping both arms around Kenma's naked neck, pulling him down so that their bodies were pressed against each other. Kenma laughed against the lips, his knee separating Kuroo's legs at the kneecaps, settling himself between the spread legs.

Flipping the cap open, Kenma squeezed the bottle until his fingers were lathered in lube, kissing Kuroo once more before sinking down until his face was next to Kuroo's open legs. Kenma put one hand at the base of Kuroo's erection, lowering his head down until his lips touched his hand, his other hand reducing to two fingers that slowly pushed inside Kuroo.

Kuroo heard a loud moan scratch at the back of his throat, not expecting the double stimulation so quickly, arching his back against the fingers, both of his arms stretching out beside him, his fingers tightly wrapping around the soft rug. He looked down at Kenma as Kenma sucked and bobbed his head, his fingers curling in and out at a regular pace, unable to stop the loud whining moans that echoed off the walls, too drunk to try and hide how good it felt.

His knuckles turning white from how tightly he was grasping the rug fibres, Kuroo watched through furrowed brows as Kenma went down on him and dug his fingers deep inside Kuroo, his mouth hanging open as moans spiralled out of his lips. Kuroo's neck muscles held his head up, his lower jaw lowering and trembling as low moans scratched at the back of his throat. 

Kenma lifted his eyes up to meet Kuroo's, finding the loud moaning attractive, humming against the genitals as he ran his tongue up and down with his lips, his tongue twirling around the erection, pushing his fingers in deeper. Letting out a gasping moan at how much pleasure the tongue triggered, Kuroo felt his hips start to thrust into Kenma's mouth, his lower half jerking forward completely.

His eyes widening as he felt the poke at the back of his throat, Kenma pulled away with a gag and coughed, starting to laugh drunkenly, "Are you trying to make me throw up?" Kuroo covered his face with his hand and started laughing too, a light blush rising to his nose, apologising through his drunk giggles, both of their hearty laughs echoing off the walls.

"Sorry, I got too excited." Kuroo sheepishly whispered, hiding his face in his hand, his laugh melting into a moan as he felt Kenma run his tongue over the erection again. Kenma grinned at the noise, slithering up between the spread legs and joining their lips, holding Kuroo's thigh up against the floor.

Kuroo hummed against the kiss, his arousal soaring at the thought of Kenma being inside him, his hands sliding up Kenma's back and gripping at the shoulder blades. He felt his body being groped, sighing against the lips, pushing his knees into the floor and spreading his legs further. He took the lube from the floor beside them, breaking away from the kiss and looking up at Kenma breathlessly, opening the cap and squeezing the lube onto Kenma for him.

"I want to see you on top," Kenma breathed quietly, their faces so close that the tips of their noses touched, his hand caressing at the side of Kuroo's flushed face. Kuroo hummed in agreement through a grin, watching as Kenma rolled off of him and sat down with his legs flat against the floor.

Kuroo straddled him, feeling arms slide up his backside and tangle around his torso, wrapping his arms around Kenma's neck, his legs folded beside Kenma's thighs. He held the erection and guided his body down slowly, Kenma sinking his teeth into his bottom lip and watching Kuroo's expression.

A long moan scratched at the back of his throat as he pushed all of Kenma inside him, his body tightening from the overwhelming feeling, Kuroo lifting his eyes to meet Kenma's golden irises. Kenma gazed back at him with lust, letting out a soft moan as Kuroo started to grind up and down in smooth waves. His fingers gripped at the flesh between Kuroo's rolling shoulder blades, feeling his legs tremble from the pleasure as Kuroo moved on top of him.

Kuroo squeezed Kenma's head between his biceps, arching his back as loud moans echoed off the walls, his brows furrowing as he rocked his hips, his heart pounding in excitement against every cell on his body. He stretched his neck upwards and pushed his eyebrows together, his open mouth letting out whimpering moans that coincided with his grinding.

Kenma kept one hand at Kuroo's spine, the other wrapped around Kuroo's waist and grasping at the flesh on Kuroo's backside, his fingers sinking into the skin. He let out short moans with each movement, his eyes rolling to the back of his head until only the whites were visible, his eyelids fluttering over his vision as he breathed Kuroo's name through moans.

The sounds of their heavy breathing and moans echoed off the blue bathroom walls, their sweaty flesh rubbing against each other, the slapping of skin simultaneous with the loud abrupt moans. Kenma pulled the flesh back and forth against him, keeping his eyes lifted to Kuroo's, the expression on Kuroo's face as he moaned making him more aroused.

"You look so sexy," Kenma whined through a moan, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip to try and subdue the loud groans, a heavy breath spiralling out of his nostrils, his moaning melting into a hum of pleasure. "Mmm," He hummed through closed teeth, his brows furrowing as the pleasure flooded through his veins.

Kuroo rolled his body back and forth in seductive grinding motions, picking up his pace, his eyes flickering across Kenma's face and the unravelling of his composure, finding it hot how much emotion and vulnerable pleasure he wore on his features. "You make me feel so good," Kuroo breathlessly moaned, lowering his head to kiss at Kenma's forehead softly, resting the side of his flushed face against the forehead as he breathed.

The fact that their naked limbs were completely entangled and intertwined made the pleasure more intense, as it felt as though it was physically impossible for their bodies to be any closer. It seemed fitting as they had known each other for so long and their feelings for each other were so strong, the sex feeling mind-blowing for them both because of how much they liked each other.

Kuroo felt his lower half begin to weaken because of how much strain the muscles were taking, sitting for a moment with Kenma deep inside him, pushing the blonde hair away from Kenma's sweaty forehead as he looked down at him tenderly. Kenma looked up at him with the same adoring breathless expression, his hands caressing up the back of Kuroo's thighs, reading the thoughts behind the hazel eyes and whispering if Kuroo wanted to change positions.

Nodding through a smile, Kuroo felt his heart race at how Kenma always knew what he wanted, kissing him deeply through his smiling lips. He moved his body off of him, crawling onto his hands and knees, gripping onto the side of the bathtub an arms length away from his face. Kenma hurriedly kneeled and positioned himself behind Kuroo, gripping onto the hips as Kuroo spread his legs and arched his spine.

Feeling Kenma push himself inside again, Kuroo let out a low moan, screwing his face up, his fingers around the cold porcelain bathtub tightening. Kenma gritted his teeth together in pleasure as he thrust his hips slowly, his hands trembling on Kuroo's fleshy waist, hearing quiet moans spiral out of his own parted lips.

Kuroo arched his back against the touch, straightening his arms to stop his body from falling to the floor, whining moans scratching at the back of his throat, the slow strong thrusts hitting the right spot. He enjoyed the sensation of Kenma using so much force that his body jerked forward each time and his arms tried to buckle, feeling as though his heart was about to leap out of his chest from how sexually excited he felt.

Kenma sank his fingers into the flesh at Kuroo's waist, each grind of his lower half causing an uncontrollably loud moan to escape his lips, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip to try and subdue it, the overwhelming feeling of being inside Kuroo forcing him to a moaning sweaty mess. The sound of Kuroo's seductive low moans turned him on even more, accompanying the heavy breathing and slapping skin that swirled around them.

Picking up his pace abruptly, Kenma gripped onto Kuroo's hips, hearing Kuroo's surprised gasp that transformed into a loud moan. Kuroo curved his spine and pushed his head higher up into the air, his mouth hanging open as his moans became shorter with the faster thrusting, his arms trembling as they fought to keep his body off the floor.

Kuroo heard staggered gasping moans desperately crawl out of his mouth, pushing his eyebrows together and feeling his body repeatedly thrown forward, the rough motions adding to his arousal. He turned his face to the side to look behind him at Kenma, who had his eyes screwed shut and was moaning with his jaw close to his sweaty neck, his arms shaking as he held onto Kuroo, breathlessly repeating Kuroo's name.

"You feel so fucking good," Kuroo whimpered through his gasping whining moans, not caring about how loud he was being because of his intoxication, grinding his body back against Kenma, letting his mouth hang ajar. Kenma met his eyes as he repeatedly slammed his lower half against him, surprised that he hadn't already finished because of how sexually charged he felt. He had never felt so much pleasure in his life, his overwhelming emotions translating into breathy moans.

Kuroo let his trembling arms fall, keeping his back arched and wrapping his fingers around the rug, pressing the side of his face against the soft fabric. "Yes," Kuroo whined as Kenma got rougher, breathing heavily against the side of the rug, loud moans tumbling past his lips, feeling sweat roll down his temple.

"Yes! Fuck, yes!" Kuroo moaned loudly as Kenma hit into a certain spot, surprised at himself by his shouting, forgetting that there were people around. Kenma found his loudness arousing, licking his lips in excitement, the shouting loud and echoing off the walls, looking down at Kuroo's blushed face.

Kuroo got so loud that his open mouth started to produce small gasping squeaks, his hands beside him on the rug going to the back of his thighs to spread himself more, his breath warming the fabric around his chin. Kenma felt the familiar budding of orgasm, biting his bottom lip and hearing his moaning get louder as the pleasant feeling started to grow.

He turned Kuroo over, wanting to see his face when he finished, Kuroo looking up at him with an exhausted expression, wrapping his trembling legs around Kenma's torso. Putting a hand out beside Kuroo's face and a hand tangling around Kuroo's thigh to hold the leg up, Kenma pushed himself in again, keeping his eyes fixed on Kuroo, who was slightly above him because of their height difference.

Kuroo dug his short nails into the flesh at Kenma's back as moans escaped his lips, feeling the back of his head rub against the rug as his body was thrust roughly. He kept his eyes turned down to Kenma's through furrowed brows, their sweaty bodies sliding against each other, heavy breaths relayed between their parted lips.

Feeling the urge to climax get more intense, Kenma moved a hand down to Kuroo's erection against his stomach and started rubbing up and down, watching as Kuroo arched his back more and let out a low groan. Kuroo felt his chest heave up and down as he breathed moans, knowing that it wouldn't take much to finish as he was already close, wrapping his thighs around Kenma tighter.

Kenma grinded his body down quickly, whining moans falling out of his mouth, his hand at Kuroo's erection quickening also, turned on by how loud Kuroo was. His climax approaching quickly, Kuroo heard his gasping moans underneath Kenma get shorter, desperately clinging onto the sweaty flesh, his hands pulling Kenma's chest as close as possible.

Kuroo buried his face in Kenma's dark roots, his moans getting embarrassingly loud to the point that he was almost screaming, his body jerking and his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he felt warm liquid on his chest, feeling his limbs tighten. Kenma finished a few seconds after him, the sight of Kuroo's orgasm more than enough, his hips jolting forward as a groan escaped his open mouth, Kuroo feeling the warmth release deep inside him.

Pulling himself out and flopping face-first onto the rug beside Kuroo, Kenma felt his heart race out of his chest, breathing heavily, his entire body flooding with euphoria. Kuroo kept his legs spread for a moment, too tired to close them, putting a forearm over his face and trying to catch his breath, his body still trembling as he rode out the orgasm, his mind feeling fuzzy and beautiful.

A comfortable silence filled the air as they breathlessly calmed down, Kenma the first to move, pushing the forearm away from Kuroo's flushed face and asking if he was okay. "I didn't even know sex could feel that good," Kuroo whispered in a hoarse tone, bringing a hand up and tangling his fingers in Kenma's sweaty hair.

Letting out a light laugh and feeling his heart flutter, Kenma whispered back that he felt the same, caressing at the side of Kuroo's soft freshly shaven face below him. He felt too tired to keep his body hovering, pressing their naked chests together, his rapid heartbeat pulsing underneath his skin against Kuroo's beating chest.

Kuroo wrapped two arms around Kenma, pushing his lips up so that they kissed, sighing in contentment against the open mouth, feeling a gentle caress over his tongue. They stayed in that embrace for a few moments, their lips softly moving as they caught their breath, both of their bodies feeling light and satisfied.

Kenma eventually pulled away, his eyes flickering across Kuroo's features with a short smile, whispering for Kuroo to stay still while he got some tissue. He shuffled over to the toilet and pulled on the toilet roll, Kuroo watching him with a lovesick grin, pushing his torso up onto his forearms, his body feeling both numb and sore at the same time from how drunk he was and how long and rough they had fucked.

He looked down at Kenma's hand as Kenma rubbed the semen away from his chest and wiped at the various fluids around his ass, handing Kuroo his swimming shorts before cleaning himself up and pulling on his own swimsuit. Kuroo bit the inside of his cheek to try and kill the grin that dominated his face, accepting Kenma's outstretched arm and pushing his shaky legs up to be standing, feeling happiness like no other moment in his life.

Kenma felt his heart skip nervously at the large grin, his own lips curled up in a wide smile, letting out a quiet laugh and unlocking the bathroom door. "I know what you're about to ask; don't worry, we'll talk in the morning." Kenma breathed through a slur, his words shaped by his grin, putting two fingers over his toothy smile happily, his other hand wrapping around Kuroo's waist and caressing at the flesh on his exposed back.

Nodding and humming his approval with a light laugh in reply, Kuroo leaned into the touch, leaning down and placing a feathery kiss on Kenma's grinning lips, a warm feeling bathing him completely. Kenma slipped past him and opened the door, gesturing for Kuroo to leave first, making Kuroo smile and thank him quietly through a drunk laugh, starting to walk back down to the pool.

They walked side by side, Kuroo knowing that Kenma wouldn't be comfortable holding hands or hugging, being more than content to just let their fingers brush as they walked. The view of the pool approached, Kuroo noticing that more than half of the people had disappeared, the only people left in the pool being the other boys who played volleyball competitively.

"Where'd everyone go?" Kuroo asked through a slur, slipping into the pool beside Hinata, who was sitting with Bokuto and Akaashi. Hinata gave him a look, pressing his lips together to stop the hearty laugh that threatened to spill, Kuroo's eyes flickering to Bokuto and Akaashi, Bokuto shrugging cluelessly and Akaashi wearing a dark blush on his cheeks as he stared wide-eyed at Kuroo.

Hinata pointed upwards, making Kuroo pull a confused face, following the pointed finger, his eyes trailing up until it landed on a window directly above the pool. "My bathroom is above the pool, and the window was wide open. Not everyone wanted to hear you moaning 'yes!' at the top of your voice." He heard someone speak, turning to see Oikawa grinning, who waded over with damp hair stuck up in messy dark strands, impersonating Kuroo's screaming moans of pleasure.

Kuroo realised what they meant, not sober enough to feel embarrassed, laughing drunkenly with a pink blush and turning to look at Kenma, who was clearly also too intoxicated to be bothered. "I personally thought it was hot. I didn't know you were a bottom," Oikawa smirked in a low tone, wrapping an arm around Kuroo's shoulder and looking up at him with surprise.

"I prefer being on the bottom and I like topping sometimes too, but I know that Kenma only likes being on top, so." Kuroo replied through a slur with a shrug, thinking about how glad he was that the open window only meant that they could hear and not see them. "Oh my god, we are the exact same. I don't mind either but Iwa-chan only likes being on top. We are so similar." Oikawa laughed flirtatiously, turning his body so that both arms went around Kuroo's neck.

Oikawa continued through a grin, "Can I top you?" Kuroo let out a loud laugh at the forwardness, shaking his head and saying he liked Kenma, Kenma standing beside them not feeling jealous by Oikawa's flirting because of what had happened between him and Kuroo. He felt secure and certain that nothing serious would happen with anyone else, and so wasn't bothered by Oikawa's batting eyelashes, his heart fluttering nervously when Kuroo said he liked Kenma in response to Oikawa's proposition.

Kenma hid his grin behind his hand, looking down at the bottom of the pool, letting out a light laugh as he thought about Kuroo's high moans and how attractive he found him, slowly lifting his large golden eyes to look at him, watching as Kuroo giggled with Oikawa through an amused toothy smile. His heart fluttered nervously as he gazed upon the crinkled eyes and brilliant white teeth that emitted hearty laughs, feeling like the luckiest boy in the world.


	8. kageyama x hinata

Hinata chewed on the inside of his lip nervously as he peered out of his window, anticipation making his heart drum against his ribcage, waiting on the familiar dark-haired boy. He had texted Kageyama and asked if he wanted to come over for the evening, leaving out the fact that Hinata's sister and mother wouldn't be back until the middle of the night, knowing that Kageyama would have a panic attack from nerves at the sexual implication.

The two had been seeing each other for a few months, and they had been having sex for most of that time, so it wasn't like it would be their first time. It still didn't change how nervous they could get around each other, and free houses were like a lucky lottery draw for their insatiable desires. They were both comfortable when they initiated it and it always felt amazing, but they couldn't help the awkward blushes when they knew that they both wanted to go all the way.

Getting lost in his thoughts of Kageyama's slim built body, Hinata jerked out of his trance and let his eyes sharpen into focus, smiling widely as the loud knocking against the door brought him back to reality. He leapt towards the front door and swung it open, seeing Kageyama's meek toothy grin, letting out a happy laugh to see him and wrapping both arms around his neck. 

Kageyama hugged him back tightly and greeted him quietly, burying his face in the orange curls atop Hinata's head, a warm feeling flooding over him and calming his anxiety. "I'm good, I bought some food." Kageyama replied to Hinata's question asking if he was okay, as he held up a white plastic bag of spicy-smelling food, the pleasant aroma swimming up into Hinata's nostrils.

Telling Kageyama to sit on the sofa and that he would go get some plates, Hinata skipped towards the kitchen with a smile, feeling the oceanic blue gaze follow him as he walked. Many many mouthfuls of food later, the two were sat cuddling on the sofa watching a movie that had recently been put on Netflix. 

Hinata rested the side of his face against Kageyama's beating chest, trying to ignore the urge to tell Kageyama that they would have a free house for another five hours at least, clearing his throat and shuffling his socks against the sofa fabric. His arms were wrapped tightly around Kageyama's torso, hoping that his breathing wasn't too audible as his eyes repeatedly flickered from the bright illumination of the television pixels down to Kageyama's lower half underneath his chin.

"Are you okay?" Kageyama eventually asked him, Hinata turning to look up at him with a light blush, feeling like he had been caught doing something terrible. "I can hear your heartbeat; it sounds heavy." Kageyama continued with a confused tone, rubbing a hand up and down Hinata's clothed back, the affectionate touch making Hinata more nervous.

Hinata swallowed a lump in his throat and forced his tongue to bend and speak, smiling back at him and replying, "I'm sorry, I just feel flustered, I guess. My mum and sister won't be back until gone three in the morning." He quickly averted his eyes, not confident enough to keep eye contact when he spoke his true feelings, smiling nervously at a corner of the room where a potted plant stood tall.

"Oh," Kageyama squeaked, a crimson colour painting his nose, his eyes widening as he suddenly felt his heart begin to pound rapidly. "S-So we can pick up where we left off last night," He continued in a shaky whisper, meeting Hinata's lustful timid eyes. 

Kageyama let his mind roll over the recent memory of their phone sexting, thinking about their shared dirty fantasies. Hinata ran his tongue between his lips and slowly slithered his thigh onto Kageyama's, sliding his leg forward until the back of his clothed thigh started to rub against Kageyama's crotch.

"I meant what I said last night, when I told you that if I was in your bedroom I would get underneath your desk while you did homework and make you feel good." Hinata whispered, frustrated that the words didn't come out as confidently as he had hoped, stammering slightly at how forward he was being, a light pink covering his face as his arousal grew.

Kageyama inhaled nervously at the thigh rubbing against him and Hinata's sexual words, looking down into the timid brown eyes, his crotch hardening as he thought about Hinata's texts last night and the image of Hinata giving him head underneath his desk. "You're making me excited," Hinata whispered quietly, caressing a hand over Kageyama's clothed chest, feeling his heartbeat hammer against his ribcage, letting out a long breath.

Not brave enough to indulge in the dirty speech yet, Kageyama sighed softly and put his hand on top of Hinata's, guiding Hinata's hand like a puppet to wrap around the bulge in his own trousers. Cupping his slim fingers around the crotch and looking up at Kageyama, who had his lips parted and was flickering his sinful azure eyes all over Hinata's features, Hinata started to rub his hand against the bulge, his thigh laying dormant beside the hand.

"Did you like the photo I sent you last night?" Hinata asked in a low tone as he caressed the crotch, keeping his eyes turned up to Kageyama, their faces so close that Hinata could feel his hot breath on his face. Remembering the sensual photo of Hinata in his boxers with his lips wrapped around a peeled banana, Kageyama nodded with a heavy breath, the arousal budding and starting to blossom from the touch. "I imagined that you were moving your mouth up and down slowly, letting your t-tongue run over it." Kageyama whispered with a dark blush, his desire soaring underneath his clothes, seeing the pleased expression on Hinata's expression that they were both trying to be more brave.

Hinata pushed his face upwards and connected their lips, sighing against the moving lips, separating Kageyama's mouth and sliding his tongue against the inside of his cheek. He let one hand wander underneath Kageyama's shirt and indiscriminately grab at the warm muscled flesh, the other hand tugging at the black hair on the taller boy's head, grinding his lower half against the hard crotch. Kageyama put both hands at Hinata's waist to pull him as close as possible, the friction between their bodies making his breathing heavy.

Their tongues throbbing over each other and their tastes mixing, Hinata hummed against the open moving lips, furrowing his brows as he felt Kageyama buck his hips upwards repeatedly. He started to tug at the hem of Kageyama's white shirt, before breaking away with a confused sound, letting out a small laugh as he realised it was buttoned, too distracted by the situation to remember the buttons. Kageyama felt his heart flutter at the cute laugh, smiling down at him adoringly, watching as Hinata fumbled with the buttons until his torso was exposed, the shirt fabric gathered by his sides, still wearing the long sleeves.

Hinata looked down at the torso with lust, rubbing a hand over it and using his other hand to hurriedly undo the belt buckle that clicked and clinked as he moved it. His chest rising and falling quickly as he thought about the fact that Hinata was probably about to go down on him, Kageyama swallowed nervously, feeling his desire itch to be fed, Hinata taking one of Kageyama's hands. Hinata took the hand that he was holding and moved it next to his mouth, pulling three fingers past his lips and wrapping his mouth around Kageyama's fingers, starting to suck on them.

Kageyama looked at him in wonder, Hinata's innocent glance directed upwards as he sucked the fingers slowly turning him on and making his cheeks burn hot. He felt Hinata finally tackle the clothes on Kageyama's lower half, pushing the material down to Kageyama's thighs and wrapping his hand around the exposed erection. Hinata leaned down and stroked the tip of his tongue around the length of it, Kageyama sinking his teeth into his bottom lip, his hand that was covered in saliva going down to tangle in the orange cloudy scalp.

"Mm," Hinata hummed as he slowly moved his tightly wrapped lips all the way down to the base, Kageyama letting out a short moan, feeling the warm mouth envelope himself and spread pleasure through his veins. His chest heaving up and down, Kageyama looked down at Hinata through furrowed brows as Hinata sucked and bobbed his head slowly, low scratchy moans echoing off the living room walls.

Kageyama repeatedly spread and scrunched his fingertips against Hinata's soft hair, breathy moans spiralling out of his parted lips, looking down and keeping the eye contact. Hinata felt himself get more turned on by the noises and the expression on Kageyama's face, using his free hand to rub at Kageyama's thigh tenderly, thinking about how much he hoped that he was good at giving head to his boyfriend.

"That feels so good," Kageyama breathed quietly through a moan, as if he had read Hinata's mind, a genuine vulnerable mist bathing his flushed contorted expression of pleasure, his mouth hanging ajar and his eyebrows pushed together. "I want to be inside you so bad," He whispered in a paced breath, his flustered colour from arousal hiding his nervous blush. Hinata pulled his mouth away from the erection, his heart pounding, nodding eagerly and pushing his face up so that their wet lips melted together.

Kageyama thought that Hinata tasted like clementine and the view of cherry blossoms on a pleasant spring day, helping Hinata pull his t-shirt over his head and start to pull down the trousers and underwear. They laughed lightly as they struggled getting Kageyama's clothes down his ankles, the open shirt staying on Kageyama's torso, Kageyama nervously reaching over Hinata to retrieve the lube and condom, his heart racing at the sight of Hinata's naked body beside him.

Hinata bit the inside of his cheek to hide the wide smile at Kageyama's glances at his body, feeling attractive and desired at the gaze, his self-esteem lifted. He laid back flat against the sofa and spread his legs, watching as Kageyama hurriedly lathered lube onto one of his hands and retracted the hand to two fingers. Kageyama used his other hand to hook around Hinata's smooth thigh, slowly pushing his index and ring finger inside, resting the side of his face against an inner thigh.

Feeling the fingers curl deep inside him, Hinata let out a low moan, sinking his teeth into his trembling bottom lip to try and subdue the vulnerable sound, arching his back. The pleasure from the moving fingers choked up through his outstretched throat and produced whining moans, his eyelids fluttering over his vision as the urge to screw his eyes shut from the overwhelming feeling washed over him. Kageyama looked up at him in awe, flickering his eyes across the nude body and pulling and pushing the two fingers.

"Ready for you now," Hinata breathed after a few long moments of the stimulation, returning the intense blue gaze that looked up at him, Kageyama's cheek pressed beside his inner thigh. Kageyama let out an excited laugh and took his fingers out, beginning to rip open the condom with his teeth, making Hinata giggle lightly, finding him cute. "You lie down," Hinata told him in a whisper, taking the open condom from Kageyama's hands, watching as Kageyama did what he was told with a short excited smile.

Hinata put the condom on for Kageyama, Kageyama's body completely horizontal and looking up at Hinata's features adoringly, opening the lube and lathering some on top of the sheathed erection. His heart pounding with arousal and excitement, Hinata shuffled his body so that he was straddling Kageyama, his knees digging into the sofa beside Kageyama's thighs, his legs folded beside the thighs. 

He put a hand out in the centre of Kageyama's bare chest to steady himself, his other hand guiding himself down slowly, smiling to himself at Kageyama's adorable eager gaze directed towards him. Lowering himself down completely, Hinata let out a soft moan, exhaling a deep breath at the pressure that quickly transformed into pleasure. Both hands at Kageyama's ribcage, Hinata arched his back and began to slowly grind his lower half back and forth, hearing his whining moans begin to gain volume.

Kageyama sank his teeth into his bottom lip to try and subdue the breathy moans that tumbled past his lips, grabbing desperately onto the flesh by Hinata's hips, always embarrassed by how loud Hinata made him, pleasure rushing through every nerve in his body. He pushed his head further into the sofa, his mouth opening wider as he felt Hinata repeatedly roll his body down in smooth waves, their loud breathing and moans echoing off the walls.

Hinata fought to keep his eyes open to look down at the expression on Kageyama's face, his own brows furrowed as he moaned and rocked his hips, more turned on by the vulnerable pleasure written on Kageyama's features. He felt Kageyama's trembling hands on his hips caress and knead the skin, his own hands pressed flat against the skin between Kageyama's lungs, touching the factory where Kageyama's loud breaths were flowing out of.

His arousal growing, Hinata started to quicken his pace, abrupt high moans scratching at the back of his throat, his lower jaw trembling as his open mouth produced the sinful sounds. "Right there," Hinata whined through a loud moan as he thrust himself into a certain area, stretching his neck upwards at the overwhelming feeling, heavy breaths preceding his moans. "Ah! Harder!" He cried out through a high moan, suddenly grinding himself back and forth rapidly, Kageyama's eyes widening at the intense stimulation, more aroused by the way Hinata begged and panted moans.

Kageyama used the muscles in his neck to bend his head down to look at Hinata breathlessly, his eyebrows pushing together with more force and hearing high moans tumble past his lips desperately. He felt his legs begin to tremble from the overwhelming pleasure, his eyes beginning to roll to the back of his head and his eyelids fluttering over his vision, the sound of the sofa creaks joining the mixture of breathing and moaning. 

"Fuck," Kageyama breathed through loud moans, meeting Hinata's watery eyes, his body shifting with each rough grind of Hinata's lower half. He put a forearm against his flushed face and whined, "Shoyo," as he used his free hand to pull and push the hips down onto him, his outer arm touching the sweat on his hairline.

Hinata spread his legs further and pushed himself down deeper, his fingers sinking into the flesh on Kageyama's torso and his moans becoming more staggered and gasping as his thrusting got faster. "Tobi," He breathlessly whimpered, the abbreviated nickname something that Hinata used to acknowledge their closeness. Kageyama let out a loud moan at the nickname, his heart flipping, folding his torso up and moving them so that Kageyama's back was pressed against the sofa cushion, their chests now pressed together.

Desperate to feel Kageyama inside him again, Hinata hurriedly adjusted his position, his folded legs beside Kageyama's thighs, wrapping his arms around Kageyama's pulsating neck. He guided himself down and heard a low moan escape him at the entrance, feeling Kageyama's hands sink into his backside. 

Their limbs and bodies now completely intertwined, Hinata started to roll his lower half back and forth, their sweaty flesh rubbing against each other as breathy moans scratched at the back of their throats. Hinata squeezed Kageyama's neck between his biceps and let their noses touch from how close their faces were, feeling the hot breath against his mouth as their lips brushed. "You're fucking me so good," Hinata breathlessly moaned against the lips, moving one of his hands up to travel through Kageyama's sweaty black hair, tugging at the roots.

Kageyama felt his chest heave up and down as intense moans breathed out from deep in his body, screwing his eyes shut and letting his trembling hands wander to the back of Hinata's thighs to pull him as close and deep as possible. "You look so sexy right now," He whispered hoarsely, his words cut off by an uncontrollably loud moan that rolled off the tip of his tongue, his azure irises raking up and down Hinata's moving figure.

"You look so sexy b-bouncing on my-" Kageyama began to moan, deciding midway he wasn't brave enough to use a profanity to describe his genitals, Hinata smiling against the lips at how cute he found his shyness speaking dirty, pushing his head upwards to join their lips. Hinata moaned against the open mouth as he grinded against the touch, furrowing his eyebrows further and hearing his moans get louder as Kageyama began to thrust his hips upwards.

Kageyama caressed his tongue gingerly over Hinata's, his hand wandering up and down the back of Hinata's thigh, his free hand stretching up and resting between the shifting shoulder blades, hugging Hinata close. The sound of slapping skin and their whimpering moans echoed off the walls, Kageyama having to break away from the deep kiss to breathe heavily against the side of Hinata's face, his heart pounding out of his chest from how sexually excited he felt.

Hinata pressed their bodies tighter together as he leaned his chest forward so that his back was more arched, caressing his fingers through Kageyama's hair and grinding back and forth as quickly as he physically could, Kageyama thrusting up into him also, feeling sweat roll down his curved back. Kageyama looked up at him in adoration with misty eyes, saliva dripping from his bottom lip that was lowered towards his neck, feeling himself nearing orgasm at the intense pleasure.

Their moans got shorter and louder as they both moved their lower halves at a fast pace, Hinata desperately clinging onto Kageyama's hair because of how rough they were going at it, embarrassed by the almost-screams that were tumbling past his lips, feeling Kageyama squeeze at the flesh on his backside with one hand. They both threw their bodies against each other, each loud slap simultaneous with a loud shouting moan, their skin beginning to become sore from the force they both used.

The sofa creaks getting louder along with the slapping of skin and high moans, Kageyama pulled Hinata as close as possible, moaning against the side of his flushed face, approaching his peak as he moaned and panted. Knowing that Kageyama was probably about to finish from how his hips trembled and bucked up rapidly, Hinata caressed at the side of Kageyama's face and basked in the bliss from Kageyama's speed by almost finishing. 

A loud groan escaped Kageyama as he orgasmed, his body jerking forward, gripping onto Hinata's flesh tightly, his eyes rolling to the back of his head until only the whites were visible, euphoria from the intense climax flooding through his veins at full force. Hinata felt the warmth within him, breathlessly looking up at him and his satisfied daze state in wonder, always thinking he looked beautiful in the vulnerable state.

Not wasting a moment to catch his breath, Kageyama pulled Hinata upwards by the backs of his thighs until Hinata was almost standing on the sofa beside his legs, yanking the body close until Hinata's erection had completely entered Kageyama's mouth.

Hinata smirked down at him, pushing the black fringe away from his blue eyes and humming a low moan as Kageyama started to move his head backwards and forwards, his lips tightly wrapped around the erection. Keeping his large eyes gazing up and meeting Hinata's brown eyes, Kageyama kept one arm wrapped around Hinata's thigh, the other holding the erection at the base, humming as he ran his tongue and tightly wrapped lips back and forth. 

Knowing that it wouldn't take long to finish because of how good he already felt, Hinata tightened his grip on Kageyama's black hair, guiding the warm mouth against him, the intense eye contact turning him on more. He tugged the hair so that Kageyama's head leaned backwards, the hand at the back of his thigh pulling and pushing his lower half so that he was thrusting into Kageyama's mouth.

The sight of Kageyama beneath him with lustful eyes, his head tilted back from the tight grabbing of his hair, small breaths spiralling out of his nostrils from Hinata's thrusting, aroused Hinata to the point that his moans got increasingly louder, desperate whines escaping his lips. 

As he knew Hinata was about to finish, Kageyama pulled the erection away from his mouth and started stroking it up and down rapidly beside his face, his lips slightly parted as he looked up at Hinata in awe. Thrusting into the hand and looking down at the tilted head, Hinata hit his peak abruptly, scrunching his face up and hearing a low long moan scratch at the back of his throat.

Kageyama felt the warmth hit his nose and lips, not sure where the sudden urge to have Hinata finish on his face came from. He just found it hot, as did Hinata. His body trembling and shaking from the intense orgasm, Hinata looked down at him breathlessly, his eyes flickering over the beautiful features adoringly, a light blush on the bridge of Hinata's nose as he looked down at his bodily fluids on Kageyama's face.

Lifting a hand up to his face to cover his fingers in the substance and wipe his face, Kageyama pushed his sticky fingers past his lips and sucked it dry, swallowing slowly and keeping his eyes turned up to Hinata. Letting his body fall back down against Kageyama's, Hinata brushed the sweaty hair away from Kageyama's face with a short smile, feeling satisfied and aroused by the view of Kageyama sucking his fingers. "I'm never going to forget how seductive you looked just now," Hinata whispered breathlessly, resting the side of his face against Kageyama's rising and falling neck, suddenly exhausted and limp from how long they had been having sex.

Kageyama wrapped both arms around Hinata's breathless figure with a wide smile, his feelings for the shorter boy exploding through his system, rubbing his inner thighs against Hinata. "I've never been fucked like that in my whole life," Kageyama whispered hoarsely, a rose blush covering his face, hiding his face in the orange fluffy hair to try and hide from his vulnerability. "You have such a perfect sexy body," Kageyama whispered through a breath, still hiding his face in the orange hair, his hands caressing up and down Hinata's curved spine, his heart racing from how his after-sex confidence allowed him to say such things.

Hinata tightened his grip around the torso and bit down on his lip, rubbing their bodies together again, feeling arousal bud in the bottom of his stomach, knowing that they wouldn't be able to go at it right away again because their bodies wouldn't let them, although the desire was still bubbling around his system. 

"I can still taste you," Hinata replied quietly through a smile, turning his face upwards so that he could see him, slowly rubbing their naked halves together. "You taste so nice, Kageyama-kun. You're so tasty and big." He whispered, a dark crimson on his cheeks, one of his hands going down to grope at Kageyama's naked genitals, Kageyama letting out a sharp breath, the colour on his nose deepening from Hinata's dirty talk. 

Hinata moved both arms around Kageyama's neck to kiss him again tenderly, sighing against the open mouth, glad that because they were kissing Kageyama's eyes were closed and he couldn't see the nervous blush on Hinata's face. He smiled against the lips, feeling warm and content in the embrace, his entire body bathing in post-orgasm euphoria. Kageyama furrowed his brows in confusion as he felt small giggles through Hinata's lips, opening his eyes and letting his eyes fall on the cute laughing face that was less than an inch away from his.

"Did I do something embarrassing?" Kageyama whispered, a small smile curling up his lips from how happy the giggles made him, his arms around Hinata's waist tightening. Hinata put a hand over his mouth as the uncontrollable giggles bubbled up through his throat, blushing and hiding his face, shaking his head to Kageyama's question.

Hinata replied through quiet laughs, "I'm sorry. No, no, you're great. I just find it funny how shy we can be around each other; it makes me happy." Kageyama felt his smile widen, the infectious laughter transferring to his mouth and echoing past his lips, his heart fluttering with feelings, sharing the opinion that the awkwardness was endearing. Hinata peeked at him through separated fingers as he felt Kageyama's body shake with laughter, needing to see the angelic thing before it faded away, holding Kageyama's face in his hands and reflecting the laughs, their hearty laughs echoing off the walls.

"I just had your cum all over my face and I'm still too shy to say all the dirty thing I'm thinking," Kageyama whispered through a giggle, Hinata letting out an amused gasp at the reminder of how filthy they had been only moments before, his cheeks burning hot at the thought of Kageyama's sticky face and the way he sucked his fingers. "It's funny because of how bold we are over text, but actually saying it is scary. I love how awkward and bothered we make each other," Hinata whispered in reply, a large grin curling up his cheeks as he continued to cradle the laughing face, his heart full of happiness.

Kageyama didn't fully register how Hinata's sentence ended, casually speaking through a laugh, "I love you too." His own eyes widened as he realised what he had said, the smile dropping from his face, seeing the same wide-eyed shock painted on Hinata's expression. "I — I mean, I love the way we can be — can be awkward with — with you." Kageyama began to stutter, the colour on his nose darkening as he stammered over words that didn't belong together, his brain running chaotically.

"I — I'm sorry, that's not what I meant." Kageyama started choking on the words, putting two hands over his face to hide the mortified upset expression, Hinata's hands still at the sides of his face. His embarrassment grew as he felt his bottom lip begin to tremble and heat flash behind his eyes, feeling like he had overwhelmed Hinata and ruined it. "Don't cry," Hinata whispered softly, taking the hands away from Kageyama's face and rubbing underneath his eyes to wipe at the precession of falling tears.

Hinata hurriedly wiped at the moisture and continued, "Don't cry, I love you too. I know you didn't mean to say that and you might not even love me back yet, but that's fine. I love you." Kageyama lifted his glossy oceanic blue eyes to meet Hinata's honey brown eyes, surprise weaving into his features, feeling tears roll down his puffy flushed cheeks. He was certain that his heart had stopped beating, inhaling a shocked breath at the heavy words, letting out a quiet sob and clinging onto Hinata affectionately.

"I do love you," Kageyama whispered through a choking sob, burying his face in Hinata's exposed shoulder to hide the gasping cries, embarrassed by how much he was crying. Hinata smiled widely, his heart flipping and pounding against his ribcage, kissing at the side of Kageyama's hair and caressing his face, cradling the crying figure. "You're so sweet, Tobi." Hinata said through a small laugh, nuzzling the side of his face against Kageyama's head, his heart full at the profession of love, his grin so wide it was almost painful. "You're my sweet little baby," He laughed lightly, the arms around his torso embracing Hinata as if Kageyama's life depended on it. "Don't tell anyone you said that," Kageyama sniffled against the shoulder with a small smile, letting Hinata lift his face up so that they were looking into each other's eyes. Kageyama smiled widely at the adorable face, resting their foreheads together, his heart fluttering like a newborn baby bird at how much he loved the shorter boy.

+bonus: the sexy texts from the night before ;)

hinata: did you see the groupchat? i think suga and daichi are fighting

kageyama: asahi told me that suga forgot about valentines day

hinata: that's so sad, daichi is such a softie for traditions like that

kageyama: i know, you would never do that to me :)

hinata: of course i wouldn't, you blow my back out 

kageyama: that's a vulgar way to put that we're dating

hinata: i can find another dick to suck if you have a problem with my vulgarity

kageyama: pls don't that would make my dick very sad

hinata: i joke i joke your dick is too nice to break up with

hinata: i wish you were here right now

kageyama: i wish i was there too, i bet you look real cute

hinata: i do look cute i just got out of the shower

kageyama: the things i'd do if i was next to you on that bed

hinata: what would you do?

kageyama: bend you over and fuck you from behind until the bed broke

hinata: yes pls

*hinata sent a photo*

kageyama: never wanted to be a banana so much in my life

kageyama: i'm looking at you sucking that banana and touching myself

hinata: are you hard?

kageyama: mhmm, my dick is so hard thinking about fucking your attractive face

hinata: if i was in your room i would get underneath your desk while you're doing homework and let you fuck my face all you like, make me choke on it

kageyama: you better be playing with yourself as you go down on me, so i can feel your moans on my dick and we cum at the same time

hinata: i wanna fuck you so bad right now, i feel so horny

kageyama: i wanna fuck you too, i wanna fuck you so hard you're screaming 

hinata: i'm stroking myself thinking about your massive dick slamming inside of me, i'm already hard

kageyama: i want to empty an entire bottle of whipped cream on your dick and suck it all off

hinata: put some up inside me and eat it out for hours

kageyama: smack your ass while my tongue is deep inside you

kageyama: i wish i could hear the way you're moaning right now

hinata: i'm trying to be quiet but you're making me excited

kageyama: if i was there everyone would hear you moaning my name, with your legs over my shoulders and my dick buried inside your tight little ass

hinata: pin me up against the wall and give me hickeys

kageyama: bite at your neck and dent the wall with how hard i fuck you

hinata: that feels so good

kageyama: if i was there i would wrap my hand around your dick and stroke it so fast

hinata: i'm about to cum

kageyama: me too

hinata: now my phone is sticky thanks a lot

kageyama: that's your fault for not aiming for a tissue weirdo

hinata: so now that you've finished you're being mean again ??? fuck off loser

kageyama: i know you're joking but that actually hurts stop it

hinata: such a softie 

kageyama: softie but you make me a hardie

hinata: ... bad joke

kageyama: it was kind of funny

hinata: whatever see you at school tomorrow boy toy

kageyama: goodnight see you then, hopefully i'll dream about your fat ass on my face <3


	9. ukai x takeda

Swallowing nervously as he felt Ukai's lingering eyes on him, Takeda kept his gaze directed towards the teenage boys practising in the gym, pushing his glasses further up his nose and feeling his heart race. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Takeda whispered quietly with a small laugh, darting his eyes to the side to look at Ukai, who had a smile curled up his face. "I want to see you again," Ukai whispered back in a low voice, Takeda inhaling a nervous breath as he felt Ukai's fingertip touch at his leg, "I want to fuck you again."

Takeda jumped away from the physical contact as if Ukai was covered in flames, shaking his head profusely and feeling a blush crawl onto his embarrassed face, paranoid that the boys could hear them despite the distance. Ukai laughed lightly at his flustered state, finding Takeda cute. "They're all practicing and distracted, so we could slip away for the next twenty minutes. They won't even notice." Ukai whispered through his wide smile after closing the gap between them again, raising his eyebrows when Takeda met his lustful eyes.

"I told you before, I can't have sex with you again. It would be a disgrace to my family if they knew that I'd already slept with a man twice, and now I just have to fight the urges to be sinful." Takeda replied in a shaky whisper, folding his arms over his chest and tearing his eyes away, leaning against the gym wall, hoping that he sounded more convinced than he felt. Ukai felt sad at Takeda's discriminatory upbringing, leaning his head against the gym wall too and flickering his dark eyes over Takeda's blushed rose face, swallowing a lump in his outstretched throat.

The two listened to the squeak of volleyball shoes against the waxen floor and the boys' excited jabbering as Yamaguchi blocked Hinata's quick spike, Ukai letting his eyes rest on the cute face, sighing sadly and turning away, "I think the real sin here is you pretending as if you weren't screaming my name while riding me last weekend." Takeda turned to him with wide eyes and a dark blush, his nervous state snowballing at the memory of sitting on Ukai's lap and loud moans echoing distantly through his mind, covering his crimson face with a hand and lowering his gaze as arousal complimented the image. 

"D-Don't say stuff like that while we're working, it's unprofessional and if one of the students hears you then we'll both be fired." Takeda stammered as he shifted uncomfortably between two feet, internally battling with his burning desires that begged for Takeda to give in and let himself have fun. "Then let's go where no one can hear us," Ukai whispered in reply, the same devilish smirk playing on his face, Takeda quickly accepting the glaring indisputable fact that he was insanely attracted to Ukai and wanted to have sex with him too.

Takeda lifted his eyes to meet Ukai's with a small smile, a blush covering the bridge of his nose, flickering his gaze to the team once more to check that they were distracted before turning around and starting to walk towards the gymnasium door, anxiously playing with his hands. Ukai watched him with a smile, his heart pounding excitedly, waiting for a moment before following Takeda, twisting his neck to constantly check behind him that none of the students were taking notice.

He cleared his throat and flattened down his dyed blond hair before pushing the door open to the utilities office down the hall, knowing that Takeda would choose that room as it was the furthest from the gym and it had a lock. The door creaked as Ukai pushed it, light from the dim yellow lightbulb illuminating the office that had volleyball bibs littered around it, Takeda nervously leaning against the desk in the corner of the room. Ukai locked the door behind him with a lustful smirk, Takeda feeling less anxious now that he knew they wouldn't be disturbed, reflecting the same smirk, gesturing for Ukai to come closer, his heart leaping out of his chest.

Rushing towards Takeda and letting out an amused laugh, Ukai grabbed the sides of Takeda's face and smashed their lips together, feeling arms wrap around his neck. Takeda felt his body scream with sexual excitement at the feeling of Ukai's mouth on his, the fresh taste of cigarettes sinking into his taste buds, spreading his own legs and pulling Ukai between them, sitting at the edge of the desk. He felt his lips pushed apart by a tongue, furrowing his brows as he felt the kiss deepen, tangling one of his hands up into Ukai's soft hair, his fingertips grazing against the dark brunette undercut.

Ukai hummed against the open mouth, starting to grind his hips down between the spread thighs, pleased with Takeda's small whines at the friction between their hard crotches. Their heavy breathing and lip smacking filled the cramped office, Ukai hurriedly moving a hand at the side of Takeda's flushed face down to the belt on Takeda's trousers, breaking away from the kiss when he realised he needed to look down as he did so. Takeda felt his chest heave up and down as he watched Ukai quickly unbind the belt buckle until the metal clinked and it was undone, the sound of unzipping joining his loud breathing.

His erection was pulled out of his underwear and Ukai's mouth wrapped around it, Takeda putting a hand over his mouth as a soft moan escaped him, looking down at the attractive head which started to go down on him. Keeping his dark eyes turned up to Takeda's contorted expression of pleasure, Ukai slowly moved his lips and tongue up and down the erection, feeling Takeda's trembling hand tangle in his hair and the whining moans that started to scratch at the back of his throat.

Feeling the tongue drag up and down, Takeda sank his teeth into his bottom lip to subdue the loud moaning, a dark blush on his face at the sinful noises tumbling past his lips, the euphoria from Ukai's mouth flooding through his veins at full force. "Please fuck me now," He whispered desperately, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose nervously, Ukai amusedly giggling and agreeing, pulling his mouth away and wiping at the saliva living on the edges of his lips.

Ukai pulled the underwear and trousers downwards on Takeda's legs until he was naked from the hips down, reaching a hand into his back pocket and scrunching one side of his face as he searched for the condom and lube, Takeda watching him with an adoring look, anticipation making his heart race. Finding the condom and tiny bottle of lube, Ukai hurriedly undid his own belt buckle and pushed his trousers and underwear to his knees, lathering two fingers in lube.

Takeda swallowed nervously as he laid back flat on the desk, spreading his legs and waiting for the fingers first, more turned on by the smirk permanently residing on Ukai's lips. "Just use fingers for a second," He breathed quietly with a crimson face, his desperation to feel Ukai completely written all over his expression, Ukai nodding with a wide smirk and pushing the two fingers in slowly. Inhaling sharply at the pressure that developed like a polaroid into pleasure, Takeda let out a soft moan through his bit lip, gasping a moan at the feeling of Ukai impatiently reaching around deep inside him.

Ukai curled the fingers and reached around for a moment before pulling them out, ripping open the condom with his teeth and putting it on his erection, squeezing the bottle of lube into his fingers and rubbing it onto himself. "Ready?" He asked in a low tone, hovering over Takeda pressed against the desk, settled between his spread legs that were folded on either side of Ukai's body. Takeda nodded without hesitation, bringing two hands up to wrap around Ukai's neck, an excited smile on his face.

Guiding himself in with one hand, his other hand pressed flat beside Takeda's face, Ukai breathed out a moan, the tight warm space wrapping around him. Takeda bit on the inside of his cheek at the slight pain, his hand in Ukai's hair tightening around the scalp, hearing a moan spiral out of his parted lips as Ukai started to slowly thrust. He wrapped his trembling legs around Ukai's clothed waist, pulling the body closer, his eyebrows pushing together as the pleasure grew and blossomed.

Ukai curved his spine with each grind of his lower half, his mouth hanging open as he looked down at Takeda's blushing face, loud moans relaying between their lips. Takeda gripped onto the back of Ukai's shoulder blades, that were covered with his striped grey and blue jacket, feeling the sides of his thighs slammed against the cold desk with each thrust, pulling Ukai's face down to kiss him again. Moaning against the open mouth as the slapping of skin joined their loud breathing moans, Takeda throbbed his tongue against the inside of Ukai's cheek, the vibration from Ukai's moans travelling through his lips.

Takeda whimpered against the deep kiss as he felt Ukai get rougher, pleasure making his heart pound, wrapping his legs and arms around the body tighter, their wet lips constantly slipping away because of how much force Ukai was using. "Keishin," Takeda broke away from the kiss to breathe heavily against the side of Ukai's face, his moans embarrassingly loud at how good he felt, arching his back and stretching his neck upwards, his glasses lopsided on his face.

Holding one of Takeda's thighs up against the desk, Ukai heard low moans choke up through his throat from deep in his body, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip and humming, repeatedly throwing his body against Takeda's, the loudness of Takeda's whining moans making him more aroused. Takeda felt strong arms wrap around his back and lift him, Takeda's limbs still clinging tightly onto Ukai's figure, their bodies remaining intertwined as Ukai hoisted Takeda up against the wall.

The feeling of the wall flat against his torso as Ukai fucked him harshly against the surface, Takeda locked his ankles around Ukai's clothed waist, hearing his moans gain volume and become more animalistic, gripping onto Ukai's shoulders with trembling hands. Ukai buried his face in Takeda's outstretched throat as he thrusted, both hands hooked underneath Takeda's knees to hold his legs apart and up against the wall. Takeda moaned loudly with each slap of skin, his brows furrowed and his mouth hanging ajar, his face burning up from how aroused he felt.

His body jerking up with each grind, Takeda felt Ukai's teeth sinking into his neck, unable to subdue the whimpering moans that echoed loudly off the office walls. "You like that, don't you?" Ukai smirked against the neck, teeth marks and saliva covering the outstretched skin, Takeda feeling his chest heave up and down as he desperately nodded, his moans turning higher and shorter as Ukai quickened his pace. Takeda felt his glasses try to slip up past his forehead because of how his head was repeatedly being rammed up the wall, not wanting to let go of Ukai's warm shoulders to fix them.

"You fuck so good," Takeda breathlessly whined, his thighs starting to get sore from how rough Ukai was being as he slammed their bodies together, the side of his kneecaps red from repeatedly banging against the wall, arching his back and letting the pleasure wash over him. "That feels so good," Takeda cried out uncontrollably, his mouth hanging open wider as screaming moans spiralled out of his lips, Ukai hitting into a certain spot that set his entire body aflame.

Ukai let out an amused laugh at the loudness, his arms starting to ache from holding Takeda up against the wall, breathing heavily and moaning against the neck, throwing his lower half upwards to thrust into Takeda. He let his grip fall on Takeda and pushed him towards the desk, grabbing onto the back of his neck and holding it against the desk, pushing himself into him from behind. Aroused by the dominance, Takeda heard a gasping staggered moan escape him, the side of his face pressed against the cold desk, feeling Ukai start to fuck him from behind.

Takeda put both hands beside his flushed face on the desk, letting the loud moans tumble past his open lips, furrowing his brows and sinking his teeth into his bottom lip. Ukai kept one hand pressed against the back of Takeda's neck gently, his other hand holding onto Takeda's backside as he thrust into him, heavy breaths littered with low moans falling out of his ajar mouth, throwing his head back and turning his face up to the ceiling, pleasure flooding through his system.

His erection pressed against the desk as Ukai had bent him over, Takeda screwed his eyes shut, getting stimulation from his crotch too, the quick loud slapping of skin joining their whining moans. He could feel Ukai's fingers sinking into the flesh on his backside, looking back at him with watery eyes, not knowing how he hadn't finished yet because of how sexually charged he felt. Ukai felt more turned on by Takeda's innocent look backwards, removing the hand from the back of Takeda's neck to pull back and smack Takeda on his backside.

Takeda let out a loud screaming moan at the slap that cut through the air, finding it attractive, tightening his hands into fists by his face, the roughness driving him crazy. He felt Ukai smack him again, arching his back and hearing his moans get higher, the skin where he had been struck stinging beautifully. Ukai let his eyes roll to the back of his head until only the whites were visible and his eyelids fluttered over his vision at the intense pleasure, throwing his lower half forward and smacking as Takeda whined and moaned, the fantasy of bending over a teacher on a desk finally granted to him.

Breathing heavily against the desk, the cold area turning warm where his hot breath repeatedly staggered past his open mouth, Takeda hummed a long moan, the sexual excitement growing taller with each rough motion that shifted the front of his body against the surface, more excited by Ukai's grunting moans and the repeated smacks. Ukai flipped Takeda over and guided them both to the soft chair behind the other side of the desk, sitting down with his back against the material supporting the back of the chair.

Takeda let his body be moved around, finding it arousing, placed on top of Ukai's lap in reverse cowboy position, his back pressed against Ukai's chest, his legs spread and hanging on either side by Ukai's legs. He arched his back and rested his head against the shoulder with a low moan, feeling Ukai's hips buck up into him and start thrusting again, moving a hand to stretch behind him and up around Ukai's neck, bouncing against the touch.

Ukai wrapped an arm around Takeda below his chest to keep him pressed against him as loud moans spiralled past his parted lips, looking down at Takeda's lower half as it grinded on top of him, his other hand going down and starting to stroke Takeda's erection. Feeling the intense sensation from Ukai's hand at his erection, Takeda pushed his eyebrows together and heard a whining moan scratch at the back of his throat, his lower half starting to thrust back and forth against Ukai with more force, curving his spine and rolling his hips with each motion.

His moans getting shorter and louder, Ukai pressed his forehead against the side of Takeda's flushed face, his legs starting to tremble, his hand moving faster, the chair creaking with each bounce. He moved his free hand that had been holding Takeda's body and retracted it to three fingers, pushing it past Takeda's moaning ajar mouth, wanting to muffle Takeda's orgasm which would be loud enough for other people to hear. Takeda let his eyes roll to the back of his head as he wrapped his lips around the three fingers, letting his eyes flutter shut from his light eyebrow furrow, whining against the full mouth.

Feeling himself approach his peak, Ukai thrusted up into Takeda as Takeda grinded down, keeping his eyes open to look at the seductive sight of Takeda sucking his fingers, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip to try and subdue the animalistic groans. Takeda heard his moans turn into almost screams, arching his back and falling submissive, the hand at his erection nearing him to orgasm, feeling Ukai repeatedly throw his body up into Takeda's.

A delayed moan spiralled out of Takeda's hung open mouth as he finished, his face scrunching up and his body jerking, feeling his glasses fall off his crimson face and onto the ground, euphoria released into his mind and soul. Ukai finished a moment after him, a high moan escaping him as he buried his face in Takeda's neck, the pulsating throat knocking against his flushed features. Takeda felt the warmth deep within him, the condom blocking the raw contact, breathlessly resting his head against Ukai's blonde scalp, his ear skimming against the metal head-band that pushed back his dyed blonde hair.

Ukai felt his body tremble and spasm, clinging onto Takeda's clothed torso affectionately, biting down on his bottom lip to try and calm down the heavy breaths that left his throat. Takeda felt a satisfied dazed gas embrace him, letting out an exhausted sigh, his body sore from the rough sex, waiting a moment before peeling himself away and reaching for his glasses that had fallen on the floor. He pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose, the world sharpening into focus again, glad to see that he didn't get any semen on his shirt, all of his fluids coming out onto the back of Ukai's hand.

"Fuck," Takeda whispered as his eyes fell on the clock on the wall, seeing that practise ended in three minutes, panic filling his content vessel. Ukai twisted his neck to look at the clock and groaned, hurriedly wiping his hand against a tissue from the floral pink tissue box sitting on the floor, which must have been brushed away from the desk during the heat of the moment. He felt his heart hammer as he nervously pulled the condom off and put it in the tissue, yanking his underwear and jeans back up, figuring that he would have to put the tissue in his jacket pocket and dispose of it somewhere outside.

Ukai pushed his belt buckle back through the loop and cleared his throat, saying, "Can I take you out for a drink?" Takeda swallowed nervously as he pulled the zip up on his trousers, a rose colour lingering on his cheeks as he looked up at Ukai, trying to kill the wide smile that threatened to tug up his lips and expose his affection. "We can talk after pretending as though we were standing in the gym for the whole of practice," He replied through a breath, flattening out his clothes once more before rushing towards the locked door, Ukai watching him with a small smile.

Takeda cursed his legs for aching as they walked down the hallway back to the gym hurriedly, his heart still jumping out from his ribcage at the sexual encounter, trying to ignore Ukai's eyes that raked up and down his body as they walked. He pushed the gymnasium door open cautiously, glad that it didn't creak or make a noise, his stomach fluttering with nerves as he imagined that the team would all be staring at them with omniscient irises. Takeda let out a breath of relief as he saw that they were running late and hadn't realised the time, tiptoeing back to where he had been before, hearing Ukai hot on his heels.

"Boys, school's closing. Pack up the equipment now." Takeda called out to them in an irritated tone, hoping that his relief didn't show in his angry voice, leaning against the wall to stop his legs from shaking. Ukai rushed forward to help them take apart the volleyball net, Takeda watching him with a short smirk, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose anxiously. Kageyama squinted his eyes at Ukai, seeing the flushed nose and his cheery sunny mood, looking closer and seeing how swollen his lips were.

He flickered his eyes to Takeda, seeing the same flushed nose and trembling legs which Takeda tried to stop by holding down his thighs, quickly piecing together what had happened. He whispered to Hinata for the shorter boy to look at the coach and then their teacher with a laugh, Hinata pulling a confused face and doing as he was told, realisation hitting him quickly as his eyes widened and he put a hand over his grinning mouth in shock, the two of them giggling heartily together.

The team huddled around Ukai as he talked to them all about their practice, Takeda watching him with adoring eyes, standing beside the two girl managers, nodding absentmindedly at the things that they were saying to him about a practice match or something along those lines. "Can you two stop fucking laughing? Why are you laughing?" Ukai glared at Kageyama and Hinata, who were giggling to themselves and distracting him from his dialogue. The two looked at each other and burst out laughing again, their words scrambled and gibberish to anyone else but them because of how hard they were laughing.

Ukai watched them with an angry expression, the features falling flat when he saw Kageyama impersonating someone moaning loudly, his heart skipping nervously as Kageyama put on an exaggerated porn star facial expression and starting to let out high-pitched moans, making Hinata giggle louder, shoving Kageyama's shoulder playfully. "Teenagers are so weird these days. You can all go." Ukai nervously laughed as he swallowed a lump in his throat, feeling his face burn hot, gesturing with his hands for them all to leave the gym, his heart hammering.

Takeda's eyes widened at what Kageyama had done, meekly telling Kiyoko and Yachi goodnight as they wished him goodnight first, hearing the gym door swing shut as him and Ukai were left alone again. He felt his heart race at Kageyama's false moans, rolling his eyes as Ukai pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and held a lighter underneath the end. "You can't smoke in here," Takeda told him exasperatedly, Ukai shrugging him off, his hands shaking as he put the lighter back into his pocket, inhaling the calming tobacco.

"I'm going to lose my job," Takeda started to spiral, putting two hands up to his head, "Kageyama somehow knows, maybe he filmed it for evidence or something, I don't know. He's going to tell the principal and I'm going to be fired." Ukai slowly breathed out the grey smoke with a sigh, the fume pooling out in swirling diffusions, stepping closer and wrapping an arm around Takeda, pulling him into a close hug. "You're not going to lose your job, I promise. If it comes down to it then I'll say it was my fault and take the fall, don't worry." Ukai whispered into the black messy hair, Takeda hugging him back shyly, the strong scent of cigarettes rising up through his nose.

Ukai lifted his hand up to take another smoke, the end burning a bright orange as he did so, his other arm wrapped around Takeda. "Anyway, I caught Kageyama screwing Hinata on a sink during the training camp, so that little shit can shut the fuck up. I could get him in trouble with the school too, if we're getting petty." Takeda let out a hearty laugh, a wide smile stretching up his cheeks and easing his anxiety, resting the side of his face against Ukai's jacket as his ribcage expanded and deflated with each smoking breath.

"I hope you're not suggesting that we blackmail a child, Keishin." Takeda whispered with an amused smile, Ukai feeling his heart flip at the use of his first name, laughing with Takeda and shrugging, saying that maybe they should if Kageyama was going to be a little bitch. He grinned down at Takeda, pushing his square-rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose when they started to slip down. "Do you want a smoke?" Ukai asked him as he turned his face away to let out a long stream of grey smoke, not wanting to blow it in Takeda's face.

Takeda hesitantly agreed with a beaming grin, a blush on his face, flustered at their hugging position and the way Ukai had fixed his glasses. He accepted the burning cigarette between two fingers, feeling Ukai's watching gaze, biting the inside of his cheek to kill the lovesick smile, lifting it up to his lips and inhaling. He felt the fire burn a punch at the back of his throat, a loud cough flaming up through his chest, taking the cigarette away and shaking his head with disapproval. 

He handed it back to Ukai and watched as Ukai's grinning teeth emitted hearty laughs, Ukai whispering that Takeda was cute. The loud screeching of the fire alarm suddenly filled the gymnasium, both of them jumping out of their skins, Ukai hurriedly running to open the door and throw out the cigarette before killing it with the sole of his shoe, also letting in fresh air. Takeda ran towards the alarm with a racing heart, the loud siren distressing him, quickly putting in the passcode to turn it off. He put a hand over his chest that was beating noisily, surprised that he didn't have a heart attack, trying his hardest to look angry at Ukai when Ukai walked back over. "I told you not to smoke in here," He breathed, his words coming out more playful and less angry than he had hoped, Ukai giggling and wrapping an arm around Takeda's neck, saying that he would make it up to him by paying for Takeda's drinks at the bar.


End file.
